RWBY RE: Volume 5
by fall-R3aper
Summary: My rewrite of Volume 5 of RWBY, you'll need to read Volumes 1-4 for this one. Music is directly referenced in this. A lot more is changed up with the finale. There is no exposition house this time around.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Haven

"I'm so excited to see it up close!" Ruby exclaimed as the group walked through the tunnel.

"I mean wasn't the view from the ship enough?" Jaune asked with a chuckle. "Which I mean I've been around here myself..."

"I wanna see it all up close! Seeing it from a distance isn't the same!" Ruby argued before looking over to Ren. "Say Ren... Have you ever been to Mistral?"

"Maybe once or twice? Honestly it's been a while." Ren shook his head. "Nora was with me for most of them though."

"Yuh huh! We got into all sorts of trouble!" Nora chuckled as they finally neared the door.

"Just remember kids, the lower you go in Mistral, the lower the quality of life." Qrow stated as he then pushed the door open and the group was now on a main road.

"Whoa..." Ruby looked on in awe at how busy the town was, stores and stands set up, a few people were passing some cash around by another booth, a woman was trying on some jewelry and there were notably a couple of street performers, dancing with fans in front of a shop.

"Welcome to Mistral." Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair.

Ruby immediately went and stared at the window of a weapon's shop. "GUYS LOOK AT THIS STUFF!" she pointed to the weapons in the window. There was a shotgun-bat, a chainsaw with burn dust, a mace flamethrower, all sorts of weird weapon combinations that made Ruby look on in awe before Qrow just shook his head dragging Ruby along with him.

"C'mon. You can browse the stores later, we need to go and meet with Professor Lionheart."

As Jaune and Ren were walking by a few merchants were calling out to them, offering them stuff like healing necklaces or special tonics. "Please, please we insist! If you try this you'll feel better!"

"No thanks." Ren waved them off.

"Now, now, I'm sure a boy as good looking as you, would want someone better to-" before this woman could continue her attempt to sell to Ren, Nora shot an evil glare at her that immediately scared her off.

"Let's just go... I'm not a fan of this district. The merchants are really aggressive." Jaune let out a sigh as they continued on to Haven Academy's campus.

* * *

"So tell me, Leo. How has your progress on locating the Spring Maiden been going?" Watts asked him. "I'm aware you've been at least making things easier for us to do our work with those missions you've sent those huntsmen on."

"Don't remind me of those." Leonardo Lionheart stated, looking away from him.

"Oh? Why's that? Are you feeling a little guilt? A bit late for a man like you to be growing a conscience." Watts chuckled.

"N-No! It isn't that." he denied, though it was clear to Watts that it was very much that and he let out a sigh, somewhat giving in. "My students, they look up to me, they seek my guidance... I can't help but feel like I'm betraying them."

"You are." Watts stood up. "However, that can stop the moment you help Salem get what she desires from your school. So I ask you now, how has locating the Spring Maiden been going?" he asked again.

"Not too good." Lionheart, leaned on his desk, furrowing his eyebrows. "I've sent countless huntsmen to their deaths on impossible missions as Salem has wanted, so direct search groups haven't exactly been a possibility and to make matters worse, the council are almost always in direct opposition to anything I do. Especially large scale operations."

"Well then you're not any use to Salem, are you?" Watts threatened.

"N-No! I am! I can still help! I can still feed you any information that passes through my school's doors!" Lionheart pleaded before a knock came upon his door and he turned towards it. "Students?" he asked before glancing over to Watts. "You need to hide, Arthur." he stated.

"As much as I hate hiding like a rat, I will do so. I'll get a call with Salem started as well." he entered a secret chamber in Lionheart's office, lightly closing the exit behind him as Lionheart approached the door.

He slowly started to open it when the door would be kicked open and he would be knocked onto his back. He screamed, as did everyone else before he then calmed himself down.

"Qrow?! is that you?!" Lionheart was shocked.

"Hey Leo." Qrow smirked as RNJR all waved to him.

"Come in, Come in!" he insisted now.

He poured out tea for everyone that they graciously took.

"I'd almost say you prepared this tea for us." Qrow joked a little as he sat down and rested his foot onto the table before a leg suddenly broke and everything fell off it. He groaned in annoyance as Lionheart furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's good to see you again Qrow." Lionheart nodded. "And why are these students with you?"

"Well to put things lightly. They know."

"They... Know?" Lionheart glanced over them again, this time just as Nora burnt her tongue on the tea and was now blowing on it.

"Y-Yes sir. We're aware of Salem." Ruby explained. "We want to help in any way we can." she insisted.

"Well any help is gladly accepted." Lionheart assured the girl with a nervous chuckle now.

"Sooo is this meeting not going at all like anyone here thought it would be?" Nora asked, with her tongue poking out now from being burnt.

"Back to the topic at hand." Qrow pulled his scroll out and walked overt to Lionheart's desk, connecting it to the projector on it, projecting out a map with coordinates. "I found where the Spring Maiden might be."

"You did?!" Lionheart's eyes lit up. "Wait... This is... Bandit territory."

"Yes. More specifically the territory of the Branwen tribe." Qrow explained.

"Branwen... Tribe?!" Ruby tilted her head.

"Yeah. I was hoping to avoid this talk with you Ruby, but seeing as it's unavoidable now... Your Uncle used to be the member of a Bandit tribe." he explained. "It's where your sister's mother is."

"Yang..." Ruby looked away.

"This is great news, Qrow! i should send a team there at once to handle negotiations!" Lionheart insisted.

"Now, now Leo. We need a larger group for this. The Branwen tribe is VERY hostile to Huntsmen and I doubt they'll give Spring up without a fight." he explained.

"They're using her..." Lionheart crossed his arms.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Ruby asked.

"It's just... The last time I saw her, she was a young and scared girl. She was confident at first, and willing to fulfill her duties but then she couldn't handle the responsibilities and ran. It was 10 years ago that she vanished. But now that she's found, I'm nervous to see her again." Lionheart admitted. "Especially after the terrible impression I'm sure I left on her."

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid." Ruby smiled. "So long as you're willing to face those fears head on, I'm sure you'll overcome them."

Leonardo smiled to the girl before looking to Qrow. "Wise words for a child."

"Well, she only learned from the best." Qrow laughed a little. "I still have to ask you, is anyone even around campus to guard the relic here?"

"I... No..." Lionheart shook his head. "But why would we need anyone so long as the vault is sealed?!" he brought up. "So long as the vault is closed, Salem can't get it and it's safe." he assured.

"I suppose that logic is what's been keeping Beacon's relic safe. But it's still just odd to be around campus. It's like a ghost town here." Qrow confessed.

Lionheart looked down and took a deep breath. "What happened at Beacon... It didn't just affect Vale alone. Since the event was broadcast around all of Remnant. You could only imagine what kind of disaster befell the rest of the kingdoms. I lost a lot of good staff here trying to keep Grimm out of the city and while I wish no one's lives had to be wasted, they died and Mistral still stands. So their lives weren't wasted in vain."

"Well, we should still try and do something to get to the Branwen tribe, right?" Jaune interjected. "We could set off with a few huntsmen. I'm sure there's still gotta be a few around Mistral, right?"

"That's another problem." Lionheart shook his head. "I couldn't send you on any official mission. The council opposes anything I do on light of all the recent losses we've had to endure, not to mention they're too distracted dealing with Atlas. They've caused an awful lot of trouble as of lately with a dust embargo and now closing off their borders."

"Why would they close their borders?" Nora asked.

"The last thing anyone saw was Atlesian Knights firing on innocents, honestly I'd say it's for them to prepare for war at this point."

Ruby glared and stepped up. "That isn't what happened."

"I know it probably isn't the full story, but everyone's already made up their minds and Atlas is likely preparing themselves for other kingdoms to blame them." Lionheart reasoned before he pulled up his keyboard at his desk. "Do you mind if I copy these coordinates? I may be able to assist in preparing our raid of the camp in a few weeks time."

"A few weeks?" Qrow crossed his arms as Lionheart copied the map. "We need to go as soon as possible. If we know where she is, we can mount our mission immediately, council be damned."

"It isn't that simple Qrow." Lionheart shook his head. "If it was, I'd have you all go in a heartbeat. But as we stand now, I doubt the what? 6 of us can take entire tribe of bandits, your sister and a no doubt highly trained Spring Maiden."

"Maybe there's a peaceful way we could negotiate this." Ren reasoned, stepping in.

"No." Qrow shook his head. "My sister won't give up her most prized possession without a fight. Oz wouldn't be happy about any of this if he were still here."

"He isn't." Lionheart looked to the pocket watch he had. "He gave me all of this, this office, this position and this watch. I'm doing my best to honor him." he bolstered himself up. "For right now, I imagine the lot of you are exhausted from your travels. Please, rest yourselves at the dorms in my academy."

"R-Really?!" Nora seemed eager.

"Yes, the facilities here are yours to use." he nodded as everyone started to make their way out of the office, programming the room keys into their scrolls. Jaune stopped himself short however.

"What about Cinder, Emerald and Mercury?" he asked the headmaster. "They were all claiming to be students here."

"Forged and faked transcripts." Lionheart shook his head which just made Jaune annoyed as he stormed off.

Ruby stopped herself last at the door and smiled to Professor Lionheart. "It was good to talk to you, Professor."

"Likewise, Ms. Rose." he nodded before the door closed and Watts stepped out of the back room. "We have got to work on your improvisation skills Leo."

* * *

Just outside, the group were starting to their dorms, though Qrow was breaking off from them. "Uncle Qrow, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I need some drinks." he walked off as Ruby turned back towards JNR.

* * *

"How interesting." Watts smirked as he looked to the map of the Branwen tribe while a Seer Grimm floated into the room, Salem's face was notably visible in the fog almost as if it was a video call.

"Leo, I'm happy to hear you made progress." Salem complimented.

"W-Well of course your grace!" Lionheart bowed to her. "Perhaps someone should be sent to retrieve her at once! Maybe even I could go-" one of the Seer grimm's tentacles shot out and wrapped itself around Lionheart's neck before pulling him to the ground and choking him.

Watts took an uncomfortable step back.

"Don't be so hasty, Leo." Salem stated as she had the Seer release it's grip on him, with him catching his breath now as Salem then turned her attention to Watts.

"Rest assured, Watts. I will send Cinder and her children to the Branwen tribe to negotiate our terms." Salem explained. "You however, Watts are needed back here. Tyrian is in need of a new stinger."

"What happened to his old one?" Watts asked, sounding a tad annoyed.

"He failed his mission." Salem stated coldly.

"The silver eyed girl..." the Dr. crossed his arms. "What a nuisance. But I will be back as soon as I can."

"Good." Salem stated as she then on her end turned towards Cinder as the call ended. "Now Cinder, I must again stress the importance of having those you can depend on."

"I do." Cinder smirked towards Emerald and Mercury. "They've proven their usefulness to me, time and time again."

"I'm aware of them, but when it comes to others you intend to use for a means... You always seem to be quick to dispose of them. Take that Torchwick man for instance. He would have been a useful asset to keep in Vale especially when it came to the search for the Vale relic."

"It isn't my fault he probably died." Cinder scoffed.

"True, though I do feel your plan alterations in Vale had a part to play in that." Salem reasoned.

"What of it? We still succeeded didn't we?" the fall maiden argued back.

"I like to keep track of all my assets Cinder, I like to keep them as they can always prove to be useful in some way. Take Leo for instance. Had he not been there, or aligned with us we wouldn't be given this information we need." she explained. "Now then, get ready to depart."

"Of course." Cinder smiled deviously before she walked off with Emerald and Mercury.

* * *

Team RNJR had made themselves rather comfortable in the nice dorm room they had at Haven. "I wish we had bunk beds." Ruby confessed.

"Well we saw how well your team's bunk beds looked. We weren't too eager to emulate." Ren reasoned.

"Yeah, besides! I wouldn't be able to jump like this if I had a bunk bed." Nora was jumping on her bed.

"What did you think of Lionheart, guys? I'm still just... I don't know how I feel about him." Jaune was looking at his scroll.

"He's alright, I guess He just seemed really sad." Ruby rested her chin on a hand.

"He's been through a lot, we should give him a break." Ren pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. I mean all that he lost here. It had to be hard for him." Jaune stood up and walked over to his weapon, looking down at it before picking it up.

"I'm gonna head out and train for a-" right before Jaune could continue towards the door, a knock would happen upon it.

"Uh hello?" asked the unfamiliar voice of a boy on the other side.

Ruby rushed over with her semblance and opened the door with the others glancing over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Um... Ruby Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me?" Ruby crossed her arms and was now ready for a surprise attack after the last guy that wanted to see her had the intent of kidnapping her.

"You... Have silver eyes." he remarked as Ruby took a step back and saw the cane he was holding. "Uh..."

"I FOUND HIM!" Qrow drunkenly exclaimed before he passed out right at the door in front of everyone.

"H-Hi... Y-You may know me as Professor Ozpin?" the boy explained.

"WHAT?!" Team RNJR all exclaimed at once.

* * *

**Commentary**: Alright, I wanted to have this chapter with some action in it, but I honestly couldn't find a way to insert action into it in any form. Some good things to note about this adaptation of Volume 5? No house. The house is dead, we are not using it, the students are staying on Haven's campus, and we will be at least seeing around Mistral some more than we got in the original. Although I'll admit, it's a lot easier to adapt this stuff in writing than it is in animation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Farmhand

"I owe you all an explanation, don't I?" the boy let out a sigh as he sat down on a chair in the room. Qrow,drunkenly passed out on Jaune's bed while Jaune took a seat next to his teammates and Ruby stood across from him.

"My name, is Oscar Pine." he introduced himself properly. "Should I take it from the start?" he asked the seemingly no one that was with him. "Okay, I will." he then took a deep breath.

"It all started just a few weeks ago, when I was still just your average farm hand at my Aunt's farm in a village, not too far out from here."

* * *

Oscar got to work, cranking a wheel, tilling the dirt and pushing carts of hay towards a stable. "Whew." he looked at where the sun was in the sky and determined it was still the afternoon.

"Finally finished work early!" Oscar grinned as he then started getting ready to wash up so he could relax a little when suddenly he felt something odd, looking into the mirror he didn't feel strange, but he did feel something.

"Hello, I'm Professor Ozpin." a voice introduced itself inside his head as he screamed and fell over.

He grunted as he picked himself up off the ground and had to wash his hands again as he fell into a puddle of mud.

* * *

"That was the first of many vocal encounters I had with Professor Ozpin. Of which, I eventually started shrugging off and ignoring." Oscar explained as Ren handed him a thermos cup filled with tea. "Thank you by the way."

"Please, continue." Ren insisted. "When did you start acknowledging him?"

* * *

"Oscar, I know you can hear me." Ozpin stated as Oscar stopped tilling dirt.

"Shut up! You're just a dumb voice in my head and not real!" he yelled.

As he spoke up a cow munching on grass, looked up to him, confused. "What?!" he scoffed as the cow then continued minding it's own business unimpeded.

"Speaking to cows now, are we? I'd say that's pretty 'dumb' as you put it." Ozpin's voice responded with a bit of sarcasm.

"What? Are you suddenly joking back at me?" Oscar scoffed before wiping sweat from his forehead as he then started back towards the main barn house. A shadow was looming in the darkness and followed him inside as he started cleaning up.

As Oscar started wiping himself clean again in the sink, he looked up at his reflection and saw it behind him, a single Ursa, that had smelled the negativity from him ignoring Ozpin and being annoyed with him.

"OSCAR MOVE!" Ozpin's voice instructed as Oscar rolled out of the way of the attack, much to his own surprise as he didn't have any skill. "I apologize for this."

"What do you apologize for-" Oscar's eyes glowed brightly for a brief second before the Ursa took another swipe at him, this time he picked up the rake and stabbed at the Ursa's attacking arm, forcing it to stop.

It growled angrily as Oscar started to pace around it, holding the rake in his hand as if it were a weapon. The Ursa slammed it's arms downward, but Oscar jumped back to avoid it and hit it with the rake, breaking it and splintering it as the Ursa roared out angrily. He then glanced over and saw a shovel. The Ursa charged at him and he dodged to the side, now away from the shovel.

Oscar then picked up two pieces of the splintered rake and started sharpening one on the other. He then screamed while charging forward, sliding under a swipe from the Ursa's arms as he then plunged the sharpened splint of the rake into it's chest, punching it in for good measure as it then died, dissipating as Oscar's eyes glowed again and he panted heavily, falling back and sitting up.

"W-What just happened?!"

"Will you listen to me now?" Ozpin's voice asked in a more serious manner.

"Alright, fine." Oscar took a deep breath, and stood himself up.

* * *

"From all that I've been able to see from your memories, Oscar... You want to make a difference in the world, in fact you wanted to go to become a huntsman. Why did you stop?" Ozpin asked.

"Well for starters... If you really looked at my memories, you'd know my parents were hunters who died and my Aunt told me that she didn't want me to die like they did. So I'm helping her around her and my Uncle's farm." Oscar explained with a sigh.

"I know you still want to go out there, deep down." Ozpin reasoned.

"I'm not going to, though." Oscar laid down on his bed. "That's final."

"OSCAR! Dinner's ready!" called the voice of a woman.

"In a few minutes, Aunt Dorothy!" Oscar called back, letting out a tired sigh.

"Please, just give it more thought, Oscar." Ozpin pleaded.

"Why is it so important to you anyway, Mr. Wise and powerful voice?" Oscar snarked, sitting himself up now as Dorothy called out to him again.

"I'll tell you another time." Ozpin stated as Oscar stood up and went down to feed himself.

* * *

As the days would continue to go by Oscar would keep talking with Ozpin more.

"So you're telling me I'm now the reincarnation of some great huntsman?" Oscar scoffed at the notion while he tilled the land with a new rake.

"I'm not kidding and that's why I want for you to go to Haven Academy. You need to talk with Lionheart, tell him about me and he'll be able to get you off of your feet in no time." Ozpin reasoned.

"What about my aunt though?" Oscar asked. "I'd feel terrible about just abandoning her."

"You could be honest to some degree."

"About what? The voice of some legendary huntsman telling me to go to Haven? What a joke." Oscar started towards the composting machine.

"About wanting to be a huntsman." Ozpin stated.

"I told you already, I can't convince her." he looked down.

"Maybe I could." Ozpin suggested.

"I thought I already told you, I don't want you taking control over me." Oscar started cranking the mechanism.

"Fine, but I'm still certain that she can be reasoned with..."

* * *

It was night again and Oscar laid in his bed, remembering things that he couldn't possibly remember. "I remember the desk you gave Lionheart. Not to mention the fact you trusted him with an awful lot being that you gave him Haven and by extent put him in charge of it's relic."

"That's good." Ozpin noted as Oscar threw a ball into the air and quickly caught it before looking to an empty backpack in his room.

"I just... I don't want my Aunt to feel bad about me leaving."

"Tell her, and I'm sure she'll understand..." Ozpin reiterated.

"Fine." Oscar started packing a bag.

"Leaving home is a tough part of the journey on it's own. I wish I could tell you that it was the hardest part of what's to come." Ozpin wisely stated as Oscar went down to face his Aunt, knowing the immediate reaction, but also not wanting to falter himself.

* * *

At the train station now Oscar let out a sigh as he looked to the lengthy message sent to him on his scroll from his Aunt, expressing her good wishes for him.

"Okay, so just a ticket to Mistral, right?" he asked.

"That would be all we need." Ozpin affirmed as Oscar then went to buy his ticket.

"Not to mention all we really have money for right now." Oscar darkly chuckled as he paid but the ticket wouldn't come out of the machine. "Stupid thing!" he started kicking it, but no ticket would come out.

"Allow me to help." the voice of a strange man stated as a large fist slammed down into the machine and the ticket flew out, Oscar quickly fumbling to catch it.

"H-Hey thanks!" Oscar smiled to him.

"Don't let small things like this stop you." Hazel stated coldly.

"Be weary of that man, Oscar." Ozpin stated.

"Why?" Oscar seemed a bit nervous now as the man looked away and out towards where the incoming train was.

"That man is someone I hurt in the past." he explained. "Hazel Rainart. Brother to the late Gretchen Rainart."

"..." Oscar looked down. "Late?"

"She was an eager young huntress and during an training mission I sent her on... Things went awry. She didn't make it. There's many factors to that mission that went wrong." Ozpin internally sighed. "But the end result is the same. Hazel blamed me for her death and developed a deep resentment for me. Salem took him in and well... That's the man who he's become today."

"Really? He seemed so Calm and isn't Salem responsible, if she's the one in charge of the Grimm?" Oscar remarked as he boarded his train car, making sure to move to a car separate from the one Hazel was in.

"Believe me, it goes so much deeper than that. If he knew that I was with you... He wouldn't be stopping till he killed you. Be glad he is unaware." Ozpin warned yet again as Oscar sat in the train and let out a tired sigh, dozing off and falling half asleep till he heard the sounds of flames and a female voice.

"We finally had freedom..."

Oscar shot awake as the train stopped and let out a sigh before letting himself drift off again.

* * *

"And well, that's when we ran into your uncle at a bar I was going to sit down and eat at."

RNJR leaned forward expectantly.

"I suppose I'll let him take control of me for now." Oscar crossed his arms. "It's still just something i'll never get used to..." His eyes glowed brightly for a moment as he straightened his posture up and leaned on his cane.

"It is great to see you all again." Ozpin smiled.

The students immediately bombarded Ozpin with questions.

"How did you come back?!" Ren asked first.

"As I'm sure Qrow told you, the Gods are very real beings and they... Cursed me with reincarnation due to my failure to stop Salem in the past." Ozpin stated.

"CAN I CALL YOU CUTE BOY OZ?!" Nora exclaimed.

"I would prefer you not, but knowing you Miss Valkyrie. You're going to anyway." Ozpin rolled his eyes.

"Is your cane a relic?!" Ruby asked.

"This cane is important to me... But it isn't the Beacon relic." he shook his head.

"i see..." Jaune looked down, not knowing if he wanted to ask any questions.

"Now then, Qrow explained to me the gist of what's going on here. Leo's acting far too passive... I suspect something may be up with him that he won't tell us. For now, I say we play our cards close to our chest and not mention my presence to him."

"Got it." Ruby nodded, looking to all the others who all showed signs of agreeing.

"Now, Qrow also mentioned going to Lionheart about us personally enlisting huntsmen tomorrow for our raid on the Branwen camp. I figure between that, provided we have time... We can get some training in. For now, get rest. When Qrow is up and ready to go, we'll go. At ease, students." he gave Oscar control back.

"Um... where can I stay?" he asked.

"Um... Qrow's got a room to himself with 4 beds..." Ruby pointed out. "I'd just stay with him."

"Bit of an issue there, Ruby..." Nora pointed to the passed out drunk man on the bed and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can use my cape as a blanket tonight." she stated.

"Y-You sure?" Oscar asked. "It wouldn't be a hassle?"

"No, it's fine." Ruby smiled. "I also have an extra pillow, so here." she tossed it to him before she fell onto her bed, wrapped up in her cape.

"I guess training can wait." Jaune put Crocea Mors down and went to get some rest, shrugging when he saw Qrow in his bed.

He glanced over at Ren and Nora with a sad pout. they tossed a pillow and blanket in his face.

"Night guys." Ruby smiled. "I'm sure we'll make things work tomorrow." she assured with her usual optimism.

* * *

**Commentary**: So here we have Oscar's dedicated chapter. Pretty much giving the full rundown of his character and all he's had to go through thus far. I also chose to give Hazel's backstory here, rather than in a fight. It helps make it feel less clumsy and also kind of teases Hazel hulking out later. Also a direct reference was made to the Lost Fable so that's neat.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforeseen Complications

Hands tightened around the neck of an Avian faunus as his head was pushed under the water now, while still struggling. He kept kicking and trying to gasp for air, but wouldn't get it as he soon went limp just as the morning sun started to peak over the horizon.

"Brother Yuma. Has Ghira Belladonna's informant been dealt with?" Corsec asked him over a scroll line with a very choppy signal.

"He sleeps with the waves now." Yuma tossed his body back into the boat that would no doubt drift out to sea, and not be found by anyone.

"Excellent. Report back to base." Corsec instructed.

Yuma smirked and flew off, leaving the boat.

* * *

Another door slammed in the face of Blake Belladonna as she was still trying to get people to sign her petition to protect Haven academy. After what had happened during that press conference, the citizens of Kuo Kuwana were feeling less inclined to take the word of a Belladonna.

Blake let out an exhausted sigh as she looked to see how Sun was doing just as a door slammed in his face as well.

"Talk about horrible luck." Sun groaned as he turned towards her. "Well we still have the next few houses on this street."

"Right, I'm not about to give up." Blake affirmed as she then went to knock on the next door which was relatively close to the last one.

It would be just as fast as the last door when it was slammed in her face as well, even if the woman's son seemed eager to go and help. "This is getting nowhere." Sun grunted as he approached her.

"C'mon, there's still the aquatic district and also the nocturnal one we'll have to try later." Blake stated as she pushed her way through a few people.

As they left, Sun took note of a suspicious looking White Fang recruiter that was walking along the same street as them, but decided to chalk it up to coincidence for now.

"So the aquatic district... I get the feeling it'd be something Neptune wouldn't like." Sun joked.

"Oh, believe me he'd absolutely hate it." Blake shook her head as they approached. "Not every faunus can live on land. Some are bound to the water."

They soon arrived on the docks and walkways that the aquatic district consisted of, there were even a few stands and shops on the water that a notable few faunus were floating around.

"We'll split up and meet on the other side of the dock there. Then we can grab some food." Blake stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sun grinned as he started down the walkway and Blake walked down her side.

Again, Sun took note of the White Fang recruiter following him. He stopped and turned to face the reptilian faunus that seemed to hide their face with their clipboard now. He needed to report this to Blake as soon as he could.

Blake waited several minutes at a door, letting out a sigh when no answer came before she turned away just as the door finally opened. "H-Hello?" asked an elderly woman that notably had fins attached to her arm.

"Y-Yes I was wondering if you'd like to help me protect... You know what... Nevermind." Blake looked down and turned away.

"W-Wait Miss." the lady hobbled over on her cane. "I'd like to be of help. You know, My father fought in the great war while I was here all the time." the lady explained. "I'm mad at myself for not doing more with myself... Please dearie, if I can help then let me." she nodded as she then signed Blake's volunteer sheet.

"Thank you ma'am." Blake bowed to her as the lady smiled politely and walked back inside. She took a deep breath before continuing down the street with much of the same luck as before before she finally met with Sun.

"Alright, we'll get some lunch." Blake got herself a simple rice bowl with fish along with a coconut juice drink while Sun got a fried fish stick and the same drink. The two just looked at each other, both clearly tired.

"So I did get a signature." Blake stated, showing him the board with the one signature on it.

"Great, we'll protect Haven Academy, just the 3 of us." Sun joked while taking a bite of his food.

"She's old but, her heart's in the right place." Blake assured.

"No offense Blake, but 2 students and an old lady, aren't exactly a formidable defense force." Sun took a sip from his coconut.

"I know. I just... I don't get why we haven't been getting better luck with recruits." Blake groaned.

"I'd say that attack at the press conference had something to do with it." Sun pointed out. "The White Fang's seemed to instill this public image of your family as unreliable after our failure to do any meaningful help during that attack."

"I know." Blake looked down at her rice bowl. "If Ilia didn't interrupt my speech... Maybe I'd have had a chance to actually win support."

Sun finished his food and glanced over his shoulder, managing to find that White Fang recruiter again.

"I mean, you helped me to write it. I just... I think the story of my friends and teammates really would have won them over." Blake reasoned. "I mean there's Ruby, she's my team leader and her sense of justice always lead me down the right path when it came to stopping the actions of Roman Torchwick. Then there's Weiss, a Schnee. Yet she put her own prejudices aside to give me a chance. I think that really says a lot about what kind of person she is." Blake took a deep breath, thinking more about who she didn't mention yet. "There's Yang as well... I mean, she gave her arm to protect me from Adam. Yet... Yet all I did was run away."

Sun was about to mention what was up, but he knew Blake was about to go into another self-blaming fit again. "Blake, let me stop you there again. Yang helped you... Sure you ran, but I'm still very positive she'll forgive you. Maybe not right away... But give it time." he assured.

"Y-Yeah. You're right." Blake nodded. "When the time's right Yang may forgive me. But, even if she doesn't. I do still want her to know how sorry I am for leaving her."

"Yeah, things like that take time." Sun nodded.

"I've also been thinking about Ilia a bit." she took a deep breath. "I know deep down she's not a bad person."

"What do you mean?" Sun seemed perplexed by her logic now. "She nearly killed me? Don't you remember."

"Of course, I do. But that doesn't mean I still can't try to help her out." Blake looked out towards the ocean. "There's a lot you don't know about her..."

* * *

Blake leaned on a tree that was in the Forever Fall White Fang encampment, looking out into the forest as a pair of footsteps followed after her.

She turned and saw Ilia approaching. "Hey, is this tree taken?" she joked before sitting down and leaning against it.

"No, it's not." Blake chuckled a little with an eye roll. "You know, Ilia... There's something I never asked you before that I've been meaning to ask you."

"What pray tell, might that be, Blake?" Ilia asked curiously.

"Why... Why did you join the White Fang? I joined because I wanted to make a difference and better our people where my parents wouldn't." Blake explained. "What about you? I mean there's the general cause. But what specifically made you join? I guess that's more my question."

Ilia looked down to her hand and took a deep breath. "You of all people should know my trait is hidden enough to where I can easily disguise myself as a human."

"Of course. Whereas, I need a bow in order to do that." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Well... My parents worked the dust mines in Mantle and wanted a better life for me, so they managed to get me into Atlas Academy."

"Atlas? That's... Those people.' Blake looked away.

"Yeah, Atlas is as terrible with the faunus as you'd believe." Ilia confirmed. "But there I was, a faunus hidden in plain sight. All thanks to my skin. I mean I had to do some training to ensure I didn't change colors on accident or during emotional duress, but once I got that down I was pretty alright." she chuckled a little as her skin shifted to a blue color before shifting back to it's normal dark tan.

"What made you leave that life?" Blake asked.

Ilia balled her hand up into a fist and her skin turned red. "One day, an explosion happened at an old dust mine, many faunus were killed in the explosion... My teammates laughed at it and made fun of them. So I got angry and broke their teeth. My skin color changed on the spot too in reaction and then I just... I left. I couldn't go back. I eventually found my way to the White Fang and well... The rest is history." Ilia finished.

"I'm... Sorry to hear that." Blake sat herself down now.

"It's alright, Blake. I mean. With what we're doing now. We'll make a real difference and people like that won't be able to have their way anymore, they won't make fun of us. They'll treat us like we are. Like people." Ilia assured with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Blake smiled back to her.

* * *

"I... Had no idea." Sun scratched the back of his head now as Blake finished her food.

"I still feel like Ilia isn't as far gone as Adam is. She's not as spiteful as him. She's angry, but I just... I don't know why but I feel like she's more upset than angry. I need to appeal to her to help her. Make her see that Adam's wrong and that there is a better way to do this." Blake stood up.

"I'll help any way I can." Sun affirmed.

"Well for starters, would you be willing to help me apprehend that White Fang recruiter that's been stalking us?" Blake asked.

"Oh! I was just about to point him out to you!" Sun stated. "But gladly." Blake started towards the White Fang recruiter, hand on her weapon that was still on her back as the man started to back away, into the crowd.

Blake and Sun ran after him, getting separated when he kicked a cart downhill. Sun panicked and saw it rolling towards a family before using his semblance to help him stop the cart as the family quickly pulled back and he released his semblance, letting the cart slowly touch the wall before he would follow after Blake.

Blake kept the chase up, now going uphill as the recruiter was clearly trying to lose her.

He then pulled out a revolver and fired a shot out at Blake, who deflected the bullet upwards with Gambol Shroud as she the then climbed up onto the top of a stand and threw Gambol shroud out at the man, wrapping it around his foot before Sun landed down right in front of him.

Blake then pulled Gambol Shroud back to her as she then transformed it into it's Katana form, pointing it down with him. "Now then you're going to give us some answers. Or you're gonna need to answer to the police for opening fire in a crowded street."

"I'm not gonna answer to you, Belladonna." he spat in Blake's face as Sun then pulled him to his feet by his collar now.

"Listen here, pal you either stop following us, or you're going to spend the night in the big house!" Sun threatened as the man forced himself free of his grip now and reached for his gun.

"Looking for your gun?" Blake asked as his gun was right by her feet and she kicked it away from him as Sun was starting to close in on her.

It would be at that moment that Ilia's whip lashed out in Blake's direction and then in Sun's as the two of them jumped back and Ilia landed down between Blake and the White Fang recruiter. She was wearing a mask again and just scoffed at Blake before grabbing the recruiter's arm and latching her whip onto a building and pulling the two of them up as Sun attempted to hit her with his staff.

"DAMMIT!" Sun cursed in anger.

"Ilia..." Blake looked at her sadly as she stared back for a moment before jumping off.

* * *

The recruiter let out an exhausted sigh as he knelt down in front of Corsec and Fennec. "I apologize again for my sloppiness."

"Do not make that mistake again or Yuma will silence you." Corsec threatened as he nodded. "Now then, I'd recommend either showing up before, or after the Belladonna girl arrives, but not at the same time as to avoid anymore close calls."

"Yes sir." the recruiter nodded before leaving the room.

Ilia stood by the corner of the room where Yuma and Trifa were also waiting as well now.

"Great news, we have a message from our new high leader with an urgent mission for all of us to fulfill." Fennec announced as the four members all turned their attention as Corsec started the message up.

Adam's visage would appear on the projection as he smirked to them. "Excellent job in locating the Belladonna girl. I now have a task that you need to fulfill for me." Adam grit his teeth in anger. "Blake hurt me in a way that is unforgivable. Her betrayal to me outstrips all other betrayals in our past. For that reason I need you to bring her to me, alive so that I may properly give her the punishment she deserves."

Ilia took a slight step back for a moment, her eyes behind her mask were darting away from the screen as this order troubled her.

"Next, I need you to eliminate her family." Adam ordered. "The name Belladonna is a threat to faunus kind, and for that reason they must be eliminated. On top of that, I do also have to fulfill a promise I made. Your orders are clear, contact me back once they've been finished." the message ended.

"Such brash orders from our high leader." Corsec let out a sigh.

"You're questioning what our High Leader just asked of you?!" Trifa glared angrily.

"No, not at all. I just figured we need to handle this with a level of tactfulness." Corsec reasoned. "We mustn't cause a scene that would make all of our work be for nothing."

"Fair point." Yuma chuckled as he stretched his wings a bit.

"Sister Ilia, your close relations with Blake make you the perfect to take charge of the operation to apprehend her. Corsec and I will gather up our operatives and conduct a raid on the Belladonna house tomorrow night. We will have to get past their security after all." Fennec explained.

"Brother, you can't seriously be wanting to do things this brashly." the older sibling put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"This is the way High Leader Adam would conduct this operation, I'm sure of it. After all what's a few measly police officers and a couple of non combative faunus to the White Fang? Not to mention the people of Menagerie are already lacking in faith of the Belladonnas, their deaths will give us the ground we need for complete control of Menagerie as it's rightful leaders!" Fennec argued.

"Fine then brother, we'll take charge and gather up our forces to attack at night." Corsec agreed with his brother as they looked to Ilia who nodded and left with Yuma and Trifa.

"High Leader Taurus will serve the White Fang in the Kingdoms, while we lead the White Fang here as true leaders." Fennec smiled to his brother as the door to the room closed.

* * *

**Commentary**: Thus we begin where we left off. Blake's unsuccessful recruiting going on, Adam showing his clearly more unhinged side, and the Albains making bold/brash decisions that absolutely won't bite them in the behind. Also Blake's arc this volume will be very much shorter, as a fair warning.


	4. Chapter 4: Dread in the air

The airship sped through the skies of Northern Anima now as Weiss looked out the window and saw some floating islands. "Whoa..." she walked up to the pilot's cabin.

"What are those islands?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we're currently over lake Matsu home to a number of floating islands held in the air by naturally occurring gravity dust." the pilot explained as Weiss started to move back when an emergency transmission started.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We're under attack! Grimm!" the transmission was static and the sound of an exploding engine could be heard in the distance.

"W-What's going on?!" Weiss asked.

"The floating islands of Lake Matsu are home to some nasty Grimm, that's why we're moving around them, it seems that ship didn't get the memo. Their loss." the pilot shook his head.

"We're not gonna help them?" Weiss asked.

"And risk our own skin? Yeah no, you paid me to fly you to Mistral, not to save people's lives along the way." he stated coldly as Weiss slumped back down to the cargo hold.

"Also, keep those emotions of yours in check, We don't need anything coming our way." he warned.

"Okay!" Weiss called out from the cargo bay, now looking out the window. That would be when she saw it. It was likely the airship from the Transmission. It was flying right towards them with several wasp like Grimm flying around it.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We need help!" the communications again called out.

"Oh come on! Don't bring them to us!" the pilot groaned in annoyance before suddenly an alarm went off and he checked the back cameras to see the cargo door opening.

"What are you doing?!" he called out to Weiss from the speaker.

"I'm helping that ship!" she insisted. "Now then, if you want the rest of your pay from me, you'll either help me, or I guess we're done here!" Weiss then jumped out.

"This girl is insane." the pilot let out a sigh before pulling the ship around and now having to keep lancers off of himself by now flying around the islands.

Weiss was now falling through the air, and using glyphs to slow her fall before she finally landed on the deck of the damaged Mistral airship.

The lancers then started to fly around her as the other ship was now floating in place, only being able to sustain altitude due to all the damages.

_The Joy,  
That my heart used to know is eluding me  
_  
A lancer shot out it's stinger at Weiss, but Weiss repelled it back with a glyph, making the lancer impale itself while another attempted to fly at her.

_Removed,  
and the one thing i feel is alone_

She pushed herself back with another glyph and quickly stabbed through that lancer before jumping into the air with another glyph and cutting through another approaching lancer before landing gracefully back on the ship's deck as it's passengers were clearing out of the inside from the fire and climbing up onto the deck.

_Smile's Faded,  
And I'm spinning and sinking i'm weakening_

A couple of lancers started attacking them, causing Weiss to have to rush to their aid now. She boosted herself over with time dilation and cut through their stingers before they reached the passengers and flung them onto a railing, damaging their wings and sending them overboard with a propulsion glyph before she then jumped up and stabbed through another lancer in midair, landing and catching her breath before smiling to the crew members of the ship.

_Frozen in Solitude,  
Loneliness Chills to the bone..._

"You're safe now." she declared, not noticing the shadow looming over her.

"HOP BACK ON NOW!" the pilot demanded as Weiss was confused before she saw it, out of a crevice between two islands flew out a Queen Lancer.

_Memories escaping as my heart begins to drain._

Weiss then looked to the other passengers. "Hop onto the ship now!" she insisted as the ship was close enough for the passengers to climb aboard.

_Scars that cover wounds can't hide the self inflicted pain._

She jumped on first, but just as the first passenger was readying themselves to jump, the Queen Lancer launched it's stinger out and the ship exploded, forcing Weiss to back away with a glyph.

_Everything my mind wants,  
In conflict with my heart  
_  
The ship started to speed away now as the Queen Lancer was giving chase and firing out bony needles at the Ship. Weiss ducked behind several crates in the cargo hold.

_Fighting back surrender,  
But every day I'm falling more apart!_

She then used Myrtenaster to cut the ropes attaching the cargo to the ship, launching all the boxes full of dust out at the launcher, before using a glyph to launch an ice shard into them, detonating them on the Queen Lancer.

"Way to go kid-" before the Pilot could celebrate, his expression went pale. "WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

_Mirror, what's this thing I see?  
Who is staring back at me?_

It shrugged off the explosion as Weiss grit her teeth before she then focused and a glyph appeared in front of her, summoning her Arma Gigas familiar to her side as it grabbed it's sword. "PULL UP NOW!" Weiss demanded, now stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground and creating a gravity glyph to hold her down as the Pilot did just that.  
_  
A Stranger to my heart has filled my mind!_

The Arma Gigas jumped out of the ship and started free falling towards the Queen Lancer as it flew up at the ship, cutting clean through it's body once, causing it to stagger in midair before it vanished and appeared off another glyph and again slashing through it. The Queen Lancer, fired it's stinger out one last time, only for it to get cut off by the Arma Gigas and fly through the air and impact the side of the ship.

_Mirror, Help me  
Who am I?!_

The Arma gigas slashed through it several times before finally slamming down the sword through the Queen Lancer's body and vanishing into a white mist while the Queen Lancer vanished into a dark mist.

The ship was starting to go down, but Weiss created some Gravity Well Glyphs to slow the ship's descent as it would then crash into the hard ground.

* * *

Down at the ships Wreckage, Weiss stumbled out, holding her side as her aura shattered and she fell over, looking to the cracked helmet that lay on the ground in front of her. She grit her teeth as she tried to pull herself up, but lacked the energy.

It would be then when a shadow approached her. A couple of bandits smirked down on her. "Hmm... Hey Chief, look who we found!" one of them called out as a woman wearing a Grimm mask approached.

"Please... Help..." Weiss pleaded as the figure took their mask off to get a clear look at her.

"Y-" before Weiss could finish what she was about to say, Raven Branwen kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

* * *

High Leader Sienna Khan sat in repose on her throne in the Mistral Headquarters for the White Fang just as Adam Taurus approached with Hazel at his side, both of them kneeling down. Several of her guards trained their weapons on Hazel, but Adam raised an arm up, getting them to back down.

"Adam... Why did you come here with a human?" Sienna asked, glaring down at him now. "This is grounds for punishment."

"This human is an ally, his master lent us support in our attack on Beacon." Adam explained.

"An attack that I explicitly told you I didn't wish for." Sienna sat up in her throne. " The huntsmen aren't our enemies, Adam. They help keep things stable. They keep Grimm out of cities like the one we're in. Not to mention that attack cost us large numbers of people that we couldn't afford to lose."

"If you'd just hear me out then I'm certain you'd be on board for my plan." Adam argued.

"You disobeyed orders, destroyed a huntsman academy and you brought a human into my throne room. I don't give a damn HOW popular you are with our brothers and sisters in Vale." Sienna glared, slamming her fist down onto one of her arm rests.

"Ma'am please... If you'd just give me a minute of your time." Hazel spoke up.

"The longer you're in this room, the less of a chance you have to leave alive." Sienna glared at him hatefully as the guards brought their weapons to him.

"I'm willing to take those chances. I believe no one has to die here today." he reasoned.

Sienna, raised an arm up, making the guards back down.

"You don't need to like me to get the results you want." Hazel assured.

"You're assuming what I want?" Sienna stood up now. "What I want is for equality. I want humanity to fear the faunus, to respect us as equals. I don't have any wishes to start an unwinnable war with humanity."

"That's where you're wrong, high leader." Adam spoke up with a harsh tone, bringing himself to his feet as Hazel glanced over to him. "We can win a war against humanity, not only because we have the support of Hazel's master but because we're superior to humans." he took a step towards Sienna's throne. "We have everything the humans have and more. Humans shouldn't fear the faunus... They should serve them or face extermination." he now stood a couple of feet away from Sienna as her guards stood in front of him.

"I have had enough of this conversation. Guards. Take him away." Sienna waved her hand as her guards moved to take him in when the two beside her throne suddenly aimed their spears at her while the ones in front of Adam didn't back down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sienna glared as she now slowly began to reach down to her weapon that was wrapped around her waist.

"You were right about my popularity." Adam chuckled. "I've won a lot of support around these parts. Though it does seem not everyone seems to agree with me." he noted the two guards that didn't back off from him. "No matter. I'll have to purge disloyalty from the White Fang once I'm high leader."

"If you think I'll just step aside and take this, you're wrong!" Sienna grit her teeth in anger, the guards beside her faltering slightly in fear.

"I know." Adam responded flatly before he shot Wilt out of Blush and into the stomach of a guard before shooting the other in the chest and grabbing Wilt as the other raised his halberd up for defense, only for Adam to split it apart and shatter their aura with a single blow before slicing upwards again and spilling the blood of Sienna's last loyal guard.

_Behold your Flaccid Leaders,  
To weak to take the prize  
Replace them with a warrior  
It's time we mobilize_

Blood dripped off of Wilt as Adam smiled to Sienna. She grit her teeth and unclipped her weapon from her belt before whipping her chain around, hitting the traitorous guards on the left and right of her as she then stood herself up to face Adam. Several other guards stationed around the room were all aiming weapons at her.

_Depose those feeble cowards,  
And heed this battle cry,  
Vengeance on the human filth,  
the time is now we'll rise!_

"So... It has to be like this now, does it?" she spun her weapon around as Adam took a step back, sheathing Wilt as his men charged forward, firing on Sienna with guns and attempting to attack her with halberds.

Sienna dodged and deflected their gunfire with her chain before pressing a trigger on it and launching electricity dust at them.  
_  
Won't accept a life of Destitution,  
Suffering is over soon_

Sienna wrapped her weapon around the body of another guard and before flinging him right at Adam, who stepped to the side to dodge with a smirk on his face.

_Terminate,  
Annihilate,  
Our enemies must die!_

Sienna slashed and stabbed through the last couple of Adam's guards that charged at her before Adam finally rushed forward.

_Destroy them all while I am glorified!_

Sienna spun her chain around to block the first slash from Wilt as he unsheathed it.  
_  
I'm here,  
I'm your savior,  
I'll be **Lionized**_

Adam fired on her with Blush before she fired out the knife attached to the end of her weapon's chain and it froze the barrel shut as she then whipped her weapon around at him before he then blocked her attack with Wilt, the blade glowing red now as Adam broke the ice on Blush with the handle of Wilt.

_I am the path to reclamation!_

Sienna attached another knife to her chain and threw it out at Adam, who blocked the fire dust that exploded on his sword as his hair glowed.

_This world will have no peace till our dream's realized,_

Hazel was standing to the side this entire time, hoping for Sienna to sort this out herself as Adam was showing clear disobedience. As soon as he realized what Adam was about to do with this final attack, he stepped forward, wanting to stop this. "NO, STOP!" he spoke up now.

_No Mercy, No compassion,  
Our fate's justified_

Adam unsheathed Wilt from Blush, the sword now glowing bright red as Sienna loaded another knife onto the end of her chain and charged forward, her chain almost hitting it's mark.

_Time to turn the tables on who's Tyrannized!  
_  
The room would suddenly go dark as the only things lighting it up were Adam's hair, the red accents on his outfit and Wilt as he thrust Wilt forward, sending out a sharp energy that stabbed right through Sienna's stomach, shattering her Aura as he pushed the blade further in, resting a hand on Sienna's shoulder.

"Thank you Sienna." he stated. "You were there for our people when they needed you, but they need me now." Adam shoved his sword further in and was now picking her up slightly off the ground.

Sienna Khan growled and pulled the mask from his face, looking him in the eyes before Adam then pulled the mask back onto his face as she gasped for air one last time and he pulled his sword out of her stomach, letting her drop to the ground before he kicked her body down the steps and shook her blood off his sword.

Adam glanced over to the only two surviving guards of his in the room. "Give our leader a proper burial. Tell all who weren't here tonight that Sienna was killed by a human Huntsman. Do this so Sienna Khan can become a Martyr for our cause, her final act as High Leader." With that the two guards were dismissed.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" Hazel grit his teeth. "Salem will not be pleased with what you've just done."

"This was my business, not yours." he stated as he walked over to the throne Sienna had once been sitting in, putting his hand to one of the arm rests.

"It's our business now." Hazel crossed his arms. "I don't appreciate withheld information and neither does Salem."

"Well think of it like this." Adam took a seat on his throne. "You needed Sienna to agree to your terms, and now you don't need to worry about going through her."

"..." Hazel just remained silent as Adam leaned back on his throne.

"Now that I have this seat... I can fulfill an old promise I made with ease." he mused to himself.

"No one had to die today." Hazel spoke up flatly before turning and walking out of the room to report this act to Salem.

"I... Disagree." Adam started to wipe the blood off of Wilt.

* * *

Weiss woke up inside a cell at the Branwen tribe camp and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Ah princess. Finally awake." a woman with short hair, a pair of pants with one leg rolled up and who was holding Myrtenaster greeted.

"Hey! That's mine!" Weiss sat herself up and grabbed at the bars of the cage she was in.

"Not anymore it isn't." the woman held it up. "It's mine now." she swung it around. "Though it is a bit light for my liking."

"I doubt someone as unsophisticated as you would know how to wield a weapon of such class." Weiss scoffed, leaning back in herself now.

"Fair point. But I'm sure someone around here will see value in this thing." she placed it down on the crate she was sitting on.

Weiss then smirked to her. "Well, you're in for a world of trouble."

"Oh? And why's that Schnee?" the woman asked.

"My sister, Winter Schnee who's with the Atlesian Military will know something's wrong and come here for me!" she threatened.

The bandit girl laughed at Weiss now. "Okay, now THAT'S hilarious."

"Why's that?" Weiss stood up.

"Ain't no one going to come for you, Schnee girl. Atlas pulled it's forces a while ago. They closed their borders, ain't no one coming in or out of there. Just like how you're not leaving this cage. I can think of plenty of people who'd pay a pretty buck for a Schnee." the bandit stated as Weiss looked down, forlorn.

"The White Fang comes to mind. I hear they got a new leader that just despises humans. I bet he'd pay a pretty handsome price for you."

"Vernal, that's enough." Raven stepped forward as Weiss glared at her now.

"You... Why do you..." Weiss spat on the ground. "I'm not even going to humor you."

"Oh? Why's that Schnee?" Raven crossed her arms. "Scared to admit, I look like your teammate?"

"You... Know her? Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I know her. I'm her mother." Raven confirmed.

"Let me go then!" Weiss demanded.

"No... That's not how this works." Raven stated, now pointing at her. "You're not going anywhere because you're officially my property. Vernal here had the right idea."

Vernal smirked to Raven then chuckled at Weiss.

"The White Fang's new leader will pay us a good amount to bring you in for a public execution." Raven stated.

"Why are you doing this?!" Weiss demanded as Raven put her mask on, walking away.

"We're bandits. This is who we are." Vernal then shoved Weiss back in her cage as Weiss then kicked at Vernal through the bars, hitting her shin as she then took out a weapon that was clipped to her belt, it appeared to be some sort of chakram gun that she now aimed at Weiss.

"You're lucky you have value to us. Otherwise you'd be dead a lot sooner." Vernal spat in her direction before turning away, grabbing Myrtenaster as she walked off, leaving Weiss alone.

As they left Weiss curled up in defeat. "All those people that died... I deserve this..." she lamented as she absentmindedly formed a glyph in her hand.

* * *

**Commentary**: So here we have an interesting chapter. Weiss's flight gets derailed, with a fight that goes a lot differently than the original and Adam becomes the White Fang's new High Leader. The Adam part I had a lot of fun writing out, with Sienna not going down without a fight and Adam using a new semblance related move that I personally like to call "Moon Stab" as it's a stab with his semblance, we'll be seeing that move more later on. I also did get Weiss feeling hung up on not saving those people a little longer than in the original because it felt rather cold and heartless of her to not think of them, essentially it's part of why she isn't going to just try and bust out of her cell immediately. Next chapter we check back in with Yang.


	5. Chapter 5: Kindling the flame

Bumblebee's engine roared to a halt as Yang pulled right into the "Just Rite" fuel station for a quick fill up on fuel for her ride. She put the dust pump into the motorcycle and entered the shop, the clerk glancing up at her in surprise.

She then walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of sparkling water out and placed some lien cards on the table, the clerk taking it as she then popped the bottle open with her prosthetic's thumb and started downing the bottle without a care in the world.

"Um, Ma'am." the clerk spoke up but she held a finger up while downing her drink. "Ma'am." he insisted again. She still wasn't done as she stopped for a second and burped a little.

"MA'AM!" the clerk called out as Yang finished her drink.

"WHAT?!" Yang slammed the drink down onto the table, shattering the bottle as she looked out the window and her eyes went wide as she saw a couple of bandits, examining and trying to open Bumblebee up.

"HEY!" Yang stormed out of the shop as the bandits got up and took a step back.

"W-Well hey there little lady! I take it this thing's yours?" he asked.

"Yes. And you can buzz right off." Yang threatened.

The man staggered back slightly in fear of her, but then remembered his situation and shook his head before taking out a knuckled revolver and aiming it at her. "No. We'll be taking that bike of yours." he threatened with a toothy grin as several other bandits stepped out from the surrounding forest and around the corner of the shop. "You'll only be losing today, losing your life that is." he taunted as Yang closed her fist tightly and her prosthetic's gun protruded out, the melee weapon wielding ones took a step back.

"Tell me, are you Branwen bandits?" Yang asked.

"As a matter of fact, we are." a female bandit chuckled, cracking her knuckles. "Ain't that right, Shay?" she looked to the man who'd been doing most of the talking.

"Tell me where your camp is." Yang demanded flatly.

"That's not going to happen, brat-" Shay tried to threaten again as Yang transformed her Ember Celica gauntlet out now as everyone now took a step back.

"We got a huntress." another bandit warned.

"It's just a kid, I doubt she'll be much of a problem." Shay assured.

"If you won't tell me where your camp is willingly. I'll beat the location out of you." Yang stated coldly before the first sword wielding bandit rushed at her.

She blocked the bandit's sword slashes, shattering the sword with a single punch from her prosthetic before punching them in the stomach with her left arm and kicking them in the face, knocking them onto their back as a couple of the other bandits opened fire on her now.

She raised her arms to block the bullets and took a couple of steps back before firing an explosive shot at the ground in front of a couple of the ones shooting at her, launching them into the air as another two tried to flank her with knuckles and knives.

Yang merely turned to face them and dodged the first knife stab before blocking and countering a punch with her prosthetic. She then fired off a shot point blank at the bandit with the knife, knocking them onto their back and shattering their aura.

Shay fired a shot at her that she quickly blocked with her sole Ember Celica gauntlet before boosting herself forward a couple of feet towards Shay's location as he attempted to punch her with his weapon. She would instead grab it and rip it from his hand before punching him in the stomach and again in his face, knocking a tooth out of his mouth before aiming her weapon at the other bandits, causing them to stagger back now, even if they had fire arms she was still a formidable opponent.

"H-Hey guys! Where are you going?!" Shay asked as the other bandits started running away from the scene, and likely back to their camp.

"Raven Branwen taught you well." Yang remarked. "You know when to back down from a fight." she transformed her weapons back into their neutral states before she then grabbed Shay by the collar and slammed him onto a wall of the shop.

"If you think I'll sell out the location of our tribe to you, you're wrong." Shay laughed before Yang kneed him in the groin, making him whimper in pain.

"Okay, Okay!" he wheezed as Yang then let him go and took her scroll out to mark the coordinates.

Within moments Shay was tied up and left by the dumpster behind the Just Rite. "If I find out these coordinates are wrong, I'll be back here and you won't have anymore teeth for me to knock out." Yang warned.

Shay gulped a bit nervously as Yang turned away but then in confidence bolstered himself up, sitting up. "Oh yeah?! Well when our chief finds out what you did to us, you're not gonna live another day!" he threatened.

Yang put her shades on and turned towards him. "I doubt it. I am her daughter after all." she smirked before walking back to Bumblebee.

"I'm not gonna live another day, am I?" Shay lamented now, leaning back on the dumpster.

As Yang grabbed onto Bumblebee's handle with her prosthetic, her left hand started shaking again. She held it in her prosthetic and took a few deep breaths before revving up Bumblebee's engine.

* * *

Qrow stood before Team RNJR and Oscar holding his scroll up, they were all holding their scrolls up as well. "Alright, so you guys know the plan right?" he asked.

"Yep go to the addresses linked to these names, and ask the hunters for help." Jaune nodded.

"You sure doing this behind Professor Lionheart's back is a good idea?" Oscar asked.

"We don't know if we can trust him right now, do we?" Qrow reasoned. "We'll gather this team up and head out in secret as soon as everyone's ready." he insisted. "Though I will need to ask Oscar stays behind for that."

"Why?" the boy asked, rather annoyed.

"You're too inexperienced, sure Ozpin can help you out, but with how little training your body's had, you'd likely just exhaust yourself more. You can stay here and train till we get back from our raid on Raven's camp." Qrow explained.

"So am I staying home today then?"

"Actually, no, you'll be accompanying Ruby to the homes of the hunters on the upper east side of Mistral. I'll be going all the way down since more of my people are in that area." Qrow stated as he put his scroll away. "But the moment you mention my name or Ozpin's name, most of them will be on board."

"Alright team RNJR, plus our new friend. Let's head out!" Ruby cheered as she walked off with Oscar.

"Make it happen, RNJR!" Nora exclaimed as she went off with Ren to the lower west side of Mistral, while Jaune went off on his own to the upper west side.

* * *

As the group started, they were met with mostly disappointing results.

"Excuse me is this the home of this huntress?" Ruby asked as the man in the house looked at her.

"That was this place's last tenant. She never returned from her previous mission." the door closed on Ruby's face as she let out a defeated sigh before looking over to Oscar who was still knocking at a door and getting no response before peering into the window only to turn around and shake his head.

* * *

Nora's enthusiasm for the work kept her going from house to house, but each disappointing answer resulted in her mood dropping slowly. "Isn't anyone around still?!" she exclaimed.

Ren bowed to the residents of the house whom he had spoken to. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss." he took a deep breath as Nora shrugged her shoulders before continuing down the street with him.

* * *

"Hey come on! Open up! I know you're in there!" Jaune kept knocking at the door but the kids on the other side of it were just giggling. "I need to speak to your father!" he called out as the kids suddenly went silent before the door opened.

"Dad... Didn't come back from his last mission, last month." the boy confessed sadly. "Please leave us alone."

"I'm... Sorry to have bothered you." Jaune turned away as the door closed in his face and he grit his teeth in frustration before calming himself and starting towards the next house.

* * *

Qrow entered a bar and sat down in front of it. There was a notable 'No faunus allowed' sign hanging by the front of the door that just made Qrow sigh a bit as he looked to it before turning back towards the bartender who was cutting some roots behind the counter.

"Tell me, do you know where Shiro Wan is?" Qrow asked.

"Shiro? You mean that bastard that didn't pay me?!" the bartender sounded angry. "What's it to you?!"

"He's... A friend of mine." Qrow stated before he realized the bartender wasn't going to be welcoming for him anymore and ran outside, narrowly avoiding a knife thrown his way.

"Onto the next one then." Qrow started down the street and knocked on a door to a rather run down home. "Is Heather Shields here?" he asked as the man looked to him but then away.

"Daddy, does he know where Mommy is?" a girl asked as she walked to the door.

Qrow took a step back and put his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

He then took his flask out, drinking from it before looking back towards the bar.

* * *

"We're getting nowhere with this Ruby. Even Ozpin agrees that it's likely there's not many skilled huntsmen if huntsmen at all around here." Oscar sat down on a bench.

"We can't give up." Ruby insisted now trying to pull him off of the bench. "There HAS to be someone who can help us." she pressed. "They can't all be gone."

"Ruby..." Oscar forced his hand free of her grip before letting Ozpin take control again.

"I know it's hard, Ruby but it's likely all the capable huntsmen in the Kingdom are dead or are on jobs that take an excessive amount of time to complete. This is the reality of our job Ruby, sometimes people don't return. Sometimes they walk into fights knowing they can't win..."

"Like Pyrrha..." Ruby turned away now and sat down on the bench next to them. "Penny didn't get a chance either." she took out the ribbon that belonged to Penny again as Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder.

"They didn't, but we're still here to carry on the fight." Ozpin then took Oscar's borrowed scroll out and looked as more names were being crossed out by the others in their group chat. "This is really just holding credence to my theory about Leo being untrustworthy now for whatever reason." he crossed his arms.

"But why would Professor Lionheart betray everyone? Betray you and his own students even?" Ruby asked.

"That's not an easy question to answer." Ozpin looked out towards the many shops in the district. "Sometimes a person can be motivated by greed, other times by rage or spite... Even fear could be a motivator. Although, I've always known Leo as a brave man. He never took anything sitting down although, people change with time."

* * *

Back at Haven academy, Leonardo Lionheart let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you lot. But it's for your own safety. It's for all of us..." He was holding a set of small recording devices in his hand and quickly went through the motions of placing them around the dorm rooms the students and Qrow were staying in.

"If I'm aware of what you're doing, and Salem is aware, then we can prevent needless complications in our plans..." he reasoned to himself as he continued to place the bugs into the room.

* * *

The bartender shot a hateful glare to Qrow as he took a seat at his bar. "You're not welcome here if you didn't get the idea buddy-" he stopped when Qrow tossed several Lien cards onto the table.

"That should cover it, right? Shiro's debt?" Qrow asked.

"Oh?" The bartender looked to him before he then looked down. "Oh..." He let out a sigh and poured out a glass of something for Qrow and himself. "Here."

Qrow took the glass and looked at it before the bartender held his glass up. Qrow bumped his glass with the bartender's. "To Shiro."

The two men downed their drinks before Qrow stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

The front gate to the Branwen tribe camp remained heavily guarded, the guards cycling through every couple of hours. However just as the next set of guards were readying to leave, a motorcycle rolled up to the gate and stopped. "Is this the Branwen Tribe camp?!" Yang called out, lowering her sunglasses now.

"It is, but... What do you think you're doin' here kid?" the bandit with an eyepatch, leaning on the gate stated.

"I'm going in, that's what I'm doing. I need to speak to your chief." Yang planted a foot firmly on the ground.

"Well, what if my buddy here and I don't want to let you through?" the bald bandit wearing a bandanna threatened.

"Then I guess I'll just have to blast your gate apart." Yang threatened back.

"Bar the gate! We got another hunt-" before the order could be finished, the mechanism holding the gate shut was blasted apart as it now, fell down and Yang sped through it with Bumblebee as it fell over, getting some air before landing right in the center of the camp, alerting the attention of all the bandits.

She turned off Bumblebee's engine and parked it, stepping off of it before looking around the camp. "Where's your Chief!" Yang demanded as out from the largest tent in the encampment stepped Raven Branwen, wearing her mask with Vernal standing right behind her, holding Myrtenaster still, not that it had Yang's attention as her attention was more fixated on her mother.

"Yang..." Raven took her mask off and held it under her arm.

"Mom." Yang locked eyes with her now, glaring forward.

"What brings you out all this way?" the Bandit chief asked her daughter.

"Family does." Yang stated flatly.

"Family..." Raven nodded and smirked. "I had faith that one day you'd come out here all this way and find me, Yang."

"If you call abandoning me and making me feel unwanted, faith." Yang spat on the ground in front of her. "I spent all my life wondering about who you are, and why you abandoned me, searching for answers..."

"I did what I had to do." Raven stated coldly. "Look at it like this, Yang... You finally found me and we can finally have a relationship with one another. I'll tell my chefs to prepare us a meal and we'll have a feast."

"No." Yang glared.

"No?" Raven was surprised. "Why are you here then?"

"I want you to take me to my sister." she demanded.

"Family... Always there to demand something from you." Raven scoffed. "Why do you think I could help take you to her?"

"I know what your semblance is." Yang crossed her arms. "You can create a portal to people whom you've closely bonded to. You have a portal to me, a portal to my Dad and a portal to Qrow, who I suspect is traveling with my sister."

"Tai told you this?" Raven asked.

"He did." Yang sat herself on Bumblebee again.

"I'll need to kill him the next time I see him." Raven grunted angrily. "You don't want to be involved in that, Yang." she warned. "Ozpin isn't the man you think he is. Please, Yang. You'd be better off siding with us."

"I don't give a damn about Ozpin, the only thing I care about is ensuring my sister's safety!" Yang's left arm started shaking again.

"Oh?! Where'd you get this attitude from?!" Raven grit her teeth angrily as Yang was clearly starting to get under her skin.

"You of all people should know where I got that from." Yang taunted.

"Well to answer your request. No." Raven smirked. "Have fun searching on your own. They're probably already in Mistral and probably already dead."

"Mistral. Got it." Yang turned away and started to exit with Bumblebee as Raven stepped back into her tent with Vernal shooting a hateful glare at Yang.

Just as Yang neared the gate, she stopped and looked back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something she didn't think she'd ever see again. "Weiss?"

Weiss still in her cage and almost accepting her fate at this point was awoken by the sound of an engine and was spending most of her time trying to get a look at what it was from. That was when she saw Yang by the gate. "Yang?"

Yang immediately turned Bumblebee around and drove right through the camp, smashing through tents, barrels and bandits that were in her way before finally slamming into the wall of Weiss's cage. "Hop on." she stated.

"Yang. Your Mom, I-"

"I know, she's here. I met her. She's not going to help us." the bandits whom she had sped over were getting up along with several other bandits who seemed peeved by her actions against the camp.

"You drive..." Weiss formed a glyph in one of her hands with an Icicle pointing out. "I'll shoot."

"Got it." Yang revved up Bumblebee's engine as Weiss readied herself for a fight.

Yang sped forward and Weiss started firing out icicles at the bandits, as they started to drive by Raven's tent again when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck right in front of where Bumblebee was going and Yang sped to a halt as she turned to see Vernal holding her hand out now while Raven stepped outside the tent after her immediately.

"Wait!" Raven called out as the bandits were starting to gather around the pair. "Everyone calm down before you attract Grimm to this camp!"

Raven let out a sigh, glaring at Yang. "So you took my ticket for easy riches."

"She's my friend, not a thing." Yang's eyes turned red in anger now.

"Fine." Raven turned towards Vernal. "Vernal, give the Schnee her weapon back."

Vernal tossed Myrtenaster in Weiss's direction as she caught it.

"Now let us go." Yang glared.

Raven put a hand on her hip now, resting it atop her sheathed weapon.

"Not yet." Raven stated. "You aren't to leave my camp till you hear me out."

"Look, I'm not changing my mind about helping my sister." Yang argued.

"Ruby's here?" Weiss asked.

"In the Continent? Yes." Yang looked back towards Raven.

"Fine, you can go help your stupid sister. But please, just hear me out about Ozpin." Raven sighed as Yang stepped off Bumblebee.

"Then you'll let me go without any fight?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Raven let out a sigh. "I care about one thing, and that's the survival of my people. The less I lose, the better. So come on." Raven entered her tent as Vernal walked over to the pair while Yang helped Weiss off of Bumblebee.

"What're you doing?" Yang glared at her.

"pulling your bike around the back. There's a back exit that's a lot quicker leave out of from the Chief's tent." Vernal stated as she took hold of Bumblebee and started walking around Raven's tent with it.

Yang just took a deep breath, her left hand shaking again before suddenly Weiss pulled her into a hug. "I missed you, so much." she confessed.

"I... Missed you too." Yang hugged her back.

* * *

**Commentary**: So this is an interesting chapter, Yang closes in on her mother's location and Qrow along with the others have a go at trying to recruit a team of huntsmen for the bandit camp raid, only to have no luck getting anyone. Another mishmash of some events with this chapter, but in all honesty, it's also an excuse to see more of Mistral, at least more than we got originally.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught in the web

Sunset had arrived on yet another day of unsuccessful recruitment attempts for Blake and Sun. Her parents even got involved in the petitioning but they won no support either.

"Maybe this is hopeless." Blake leaned over the balcony by the back of the Town hall.

"That's nonsense, sweetie." Kali stepped forward out of the side that was the Belladonna house, holding an entire tea set.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Blake took a seat on the balcony now. "No one wants to help us. They'd rather believe the White Fang's side of the story. I'd say that makes things pretty hopeless." she rested her chin on a hand and sighed.

"But have they been joining with them?" Kali asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake leaned forward now.

"Most of the people we've tried to recruit, nor the White Fang has tried to recruit have volunteered themselves for either cause. They'll believe what they see." Kali reasoned.

"What they see, is us as useless..." Blake lamented.

"Well then we need them to see us differently, don't you agree?" Kali mused as she set the tea tray down on a table. "Come down off that, you might fall."

"Mom, I'm not little anymore." Blake jumped off as Kali poured some tea out for her.

"I know, but you still have some of those old habits." the mother chuckled as Blake grabbed a cup of tea. "So how did your nocturnal district visit go last night?" she asked.

"As well as the aquatic district, the tree top district and the main road." Blake took a sip of her tea.

"I see..." Kali looked down. "Don't give up hope yet, Blake. Even if we can't gather too much support here, I can at least promise we'll be able to get some support in Mistral."

"Support in Mistral?"

"Yes..."Kali then stood up with the tea tray. "Don't quit yet, Blake."she leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek before walking off back inside.

Blake looked to the Tea cup in her hand and took another sip before suddenly out of the corner of her eye and on the corner of the Balcony stood Ilia, camouflaged. "Ilia?!" Blake drew her weapon out now, and aimed it at her.

Ilia raised her arms up in surrender. "Blake, wait!" she held her hands up. "I'm not here to fight."

"I have a hard time believing that." Blake glared at her.

"Well, maybe this will convince you." Ilia threw Blake's scroll back to her and she caught it. "A trade, your scroll for mine."

Blake took Ilia's scroll out and handed it over. "All the important information you were keeping from us has already been transferred."

"We know." Ilia stated coldly as she sat down on the balcony. "Blake... Your plan isn't going to work." she shook her head.

"Well we're not going to stop." Blake glared at her before her expression turned to one of regret. "Ilia please, you're not a bad person. I know you're not."

"I've already made my choice Blake, and I can't back down." she stood up. "Look, I want to talk more to you, but there's too much risk here... Meet me by the docks in an hour. Come alone if you're serious about talking."

"Illia wait!" Blake called out as Ilia leaped off the balcony and disappeared into the foliage just as Sun ran out of the house and leaned over the Balcony.

"Ilia, where?!" Sun asked.

"She's gone." Blake shook her head. "She seemed like she felt bad about something. She told me to meet her by the docks in an hour. Alone.'

"Blake, you can't be serious. That's an obvious trap." Sun shook his head.

"I know it is." Blake turned over towards him, thinking now with a hand under her chin. "Hmm."

* * *

Despite Menagerie's busy population, usually by this time of the day, the docks were quiet.

Blake looked around for Ilia, but didn't see her at all. "Ilia?" she called out.

"I'm here, Blake." Ilia's voice called out as she stepped out.

"Ilia, let me help you. I know how we can make a difference how we can-" it was then that a web shot out of the shadows and Blake cut through it with Gambol Shroud before Ilia grit her teeth and whipped the weapon from Blake's hand before Trifa shot out another web that restrained her.

"You're going nowhere, traitor." Trifa remarked in her gruff voice as she pulled Blake up off the ground and onto her knees.

"Ilia, why are you doing this?!" Blake struggled, but her arms were stuck.

"I'm doing this because it's what's right for the faunus. You should have left when you had the chance Blake."

"Adam's way doesn't work!" she kept pulling at the webs that restrained her.

"It does though, people give us what we want when we demand it from them!" Ilia yelled.

"And who does that hurt?" Blake scoffed.

"Not us." Ilia smirked confidently. "I mean, look where your pathetic weak ways have gotten you."

"Look at yourself." Blake spoke up as Ilia's skin turned blue as she avoided eye contact with Blake that moment before her skin turned red again and she kicked Blake, knocking her onto her side.

"Ilia... You're a better person than this, I know you are." Blake was starting to rip at the webs restraining her arms with her nails, gritting her teeth.

"It doesn't matter anymore Blake because now we're going to do what's truly right for the faunus."

"What would that be?" Blake struggled to sit herself up again.

"Killing your parents." Ilia stated coldly as Blake's eyes went wide.

"No! I won't let you!" Blake's fingers were starting to break free of Trifa's webs as they were poking out, though Trifa quickly upended this by pulling her back.

"I know you won't. That's why... We're sending you to Adam." Ilia stated, turning red again.

"Ilia! This isn't right! Please!" Blake pleaded as Ilia turned away.

"I may never see you again after this Blake..." she looked back to her. "You know, I was always jealous of the way you looked at Adam... I wanted you to look at me the same way. But I guess you were too infatuated with him to even care. Goodbye Blake. Bring her to the boat, Trifa." Ilia ordered as she left the scene.

"You're coming with me, traitor." Trifa smirked and started to pull Blake to her feet.

"SUN NOW!" Blake called out as Sun jumped down and landed right on Trifa just as Blake broke free of the webs restraining her.

Trifa grit her teeth in anger and unsheathed her knife.

Sun blocked her first swing with his staff and countered with a downward swing that she blocked with her hand, wrapping webs around it now as she pulled it from his hand and tossed it aside before attempting to stab at him. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and transformed it into it's Kusarigama form, throwing it at Trifa and knocking the knife from her hand now giving Sun the ample time to pull himself away from her.

Trifa threw out a web and caught her knife in it, attempting to fling it at Blake, who countered with Gambol Shroud, the two clashed briefly several times with their weapons before Trifa swung upward and Blake dodged backwards, catching Gambol Shroud and firing a single shot out that severed the web from Trifa's knife and sending it flying into the air. Sun ran forward now, spinning his staff around and attempting to strike Trifa, but she rolled out of the way and caught her knife smirking confidently.

It was at that moment that Blake, grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around before slashing at her with Gambol Shroud's sheath, striking her in the face and shattering her Aura as she was flung to the ground unconscious.

"C'mon Sun, you heard Ilia... We have to help my parents." Blake stated as the pair started to run towards the town hall.

"I'll call the police." Sun nodded as he started dialing.

"Thanks." Blake smiled as they neared the town hall before dialing for her mother. "C'mon Mom, pick up..."

* * *

Adam grasped at the tendril wrapped around his neck as the Seer Grimm was serving as Salem's representative to express her own disappointment in his actions. "Adam Taurus, you have stepped out of line." Salem's voice stated from the other side before the Seer released it's grip on him, leaving him to catch his breath. "Hazel, you were right in that the young Taurus's actions have put us in a precarious position."

"Yes, his actions have jeopardized the whole plan." Hazel stated, glaring down at Adam now.

"I... I still fail to see what the big deal is." Adam stood himself up, hand resting firmly on his weapon now. "Now you don't have to work through Sienna, you can just work directly with me to meet your own ends."

Salem then coldly chuckled. "You better hope you're able to make ends meet then, Adam Taurus. The moment you fail to deliver what I was promised, is the moment you become a liability and the moment you become a liability to me, you will no longer receive my aid in any way."

Fists tightened as Adam swallowed his own pride and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now then, Hazel will detail to you the planned operation for Haven and by extent the entire Kingdom of Mistral." Salem stated. "You better be able to live up to the expectations I had for Sienna." with that Salem ended her side of the conversation and her image became clouded by a dark mist that was inside the Seer Grimm's body.

"She is powerful." Adam remarked. "I can see why you sided with her."

Hazel scoffed at that notion. "I didn't side with her because of power. I sided with her because she offered me something that no one else can grant me. Now then, I'll tell you all you need to know about the planned attack on Haven."

* * *

The inside of the town hall was practically a contained war zone with several of the guards around that establishment engaged in fire fights against the attacking White Fang assassins.

"Stay down Ma'am!" the officer told Kali as she fired a shot off and actually hit one of the attacking White Fang Assassins.

"Officer, I feel like this is just a distraction." Kali reasoned before suddenly Yuma attempted to drop down on her, but she rolled out of the way. "My point stands." Kali looked around and saw an officer fall to the ground lifeless after getting shot. She quickly dove for the gun and fired off shots at Yuma who flew back into the rafters. before Kali then shoved the table she was hiding behind over and ducked.

"Ma'am?" the officer was surprised.

"No time for talk, just help me find my husband." Kali glared.

* * *

Back by the building entrance Ghira was ducking from attacks and blocking bullets fired at him with his arms. The last of his guards was gunned down by a White Fang assassin that attempted to shoot at Ghira from behind.

Corsec and Fennec Albain smirked to him as they made an attempt to lunge at him with their daggers, but it was then that another assassin attempted to stab Ghira with a spear that he caught. He then spun the assassin around with the spear that they were still holding onto and flung him at the Albain brothers, Corsec dodging, but Fennec getting knocked down.

"My daughter was right about you." Ghira shoved Corsec to the side after a failed stabbing attempt. His claws were out now and he clawed at another attacking White Fang member, knocking them to the ground.

Fennec stood up and with his dagger aimed forward glowing with wind dust, a cyclone flew out of his dagger and blasted Ghira to a back wall as another soldier, threw a spear at him that hit it's mark, but still bounced off of him.

"He has too much Aura." Fennec grunted.

"Then we'll burn it off of him brother." Corsec threw out a fire ball from his weapon that Ghira blocked, the attack however shattered his Aura.

"You put up an impressive fight, Ghira Belladonna. But now it is time that you die so your species can advan-" before Corsec could finish gloating about his victory, Sun smashed through the window and right into him with a kick.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." Sun chuckled before the remaining 3 assassins in the room attempted to flank him, firing on him with their guns. The one that didn't have his weapon tried to get the best of him from behind, but he merely hit them with the back end of his staff, launching him back several feet past the Albains. He finished off the other two soldiers with a side swipe of his staff and an upwards swing that sent the last one flying..

Corsec and Fennec aimed their daggers in unison at Sun and pulled their triggers, a fire vortex shot out at him that he had to hide behind a pillar to avoid, right next to Ghira.

"Any plans for dealing with these guys, Mr. Belladonna?" Sun asked.

"My Aura won't be back up for another minute, but I don't need it to fight. I just need an opening." Ghira explained.

"Well you're lucky the cavalry's arrived!" Sun smirked as Blake jumped down from above the Albains and landed behind them.

The two turned their attention to her and glared in annoyance before trying to stab her.

Blake pulled the trigger on Gambol Shroud and instead the two struck a clone of Blake made of ice, their weapons being trapped inside.

She nodded to Sun and ran off into the house, determined to find her mother who still hasn't answered her calls.

Sun and Ghira charged forward at the Albain brothers, who braced themselves for the impending attack.

Blake on the other hand was heading in the direction she heard most of the gunfire in the town hall. "Mom!" She called out as she entered the conference room. She started towards the door on the other end of the room but stopped when she saw Ilia sitting at the Balcony, looking down.

_Show them how you **smile**,  
It's only for a while._

Ilia stood up as Blake got into a defensive stance now, removing her mask and tossing it aside, looking Blake in the eyes.

_Take what you need,  
Leave them to bleed._

"Stay out of my way Ilia." she warned.

_Let them know bitter,  
While your revenge is sweet..._

"I'm sorry, Blake." Ilia held her hand over her weapon as the two stared each other down.

* * *

**Commentary**: So things are picking up a lot more on Blake's end of things. A few notable changes, a full fight with Trifa rather than having her go down like a punk, also Blake didn't stand there and awkwardly talk with her father and Sun while the Albains were open for an attack, she just left them to it while she goes searching for Kali. Then of course there's that one new scene I added in which Salem properly gives Adam a talking down on, and threatens him for being a cocky bastard. Sure hope that won't bite him.


	7. Chapter 7: Known by it's song

The tea set up at the table was starting to get cold as Raven finished recounting the tale of Salem and Ozpin to Weiss and Yang. "That's the gist of the situation." she explained.

"Why should we believe you?" Weiss asked.

"You don't have to believe me, it is true however." Raven turned away from the pair who looked as skeptical as ever.

"So you're telling me my sister's involved in an age old conflict between Ozpin, who's immortal by reincarnation and Salem who's immortal in general." Yang asked.

"That would be true." Raven nodded as Yang looked away.

"Still though, it all sounds very preposterous. Magic being real? I was raised with a firm belief that there's no such thing in Magic." Weiss explained.

"Well I could easily prove you wrong." Raven stated, standing up now. "Step outside with me."

She exited the tent, followed by Yang and Weiss who were confused when she suddenly vanished.

"Raven?" Yang called out, looking around and wondering where her mother went, all she saw was a raven flying around the nearby area.

"A bird?" Weiss was rather confused.

"Wait... I don't think that's just any bird." Yang remarked. "It's weird for me to say this, but I feel like I've seen that bird before."

The raven reared itself around before it neared the ground and suddenly transformed back into Raven Branwen.

"W-What?!" Yang was confused. "B-But Dad said your semblance was the ability to create portals!"

"This isn't my semblance kid." Raven chuckled. "Besides there's no semblance on the planet that could change a person into another creature completely."

"I don't get it, how can you do that?" Weiss asked as Raven lead them back into the tent.

"It's simple really, Ozpin trusted Qrow and I and gave us the ability to change into birds to scout better." she explained simply.

"So it's true then." Yang crossed her arms.

"It is." Raven confirmed. "Don't believe Ozpin's lies, Yang."

"If this is your attempt to get me to stay again, I'm not and neither will Weiss, right?" Yang glanced over to her.

"As a member of team RWBY, I won't abandon my friend like that." Weiss spat back.

"I'll question him, I'll demand he share the full truth with us." Yang assured. "I won't take his word for things completely."

"I doubt that'll get you anywhere with him." Raven sat back down in front of her little tea table. "Don't follow your sister, Yang. She'll just suffer the same fate as that idiot, Summer."

It was at that moment Yang snapped, she slammed her fist down into the tea table, breaking it and glaring down at Raven who stood back up and grabbed her sheathed sword, which was behind her now. "Don't you DARE talk badly about my Mother."

"Your Mother?" Raven laughed. "You actually think Summer Rose was your mother?! Summer Rose was never your mother and never will be. You were just a sad little girl desperately clinging onto the ideal that you actually had caring family."

"Summer Rose was 10 times the mother you ever could be." Yang transformed her prosthetic's weapon as her other hand was shaking again.

Weiss held her hand to try and get her to calm down.

"Oh? And where is she now then?" Raven taunted. "Where's this great mother of yours, Summer Rose?"

"Why don't I-" before Yang could finish her sentence, Vernal frantically entered the tent.

"Chief, it's Salem, she's found us!" she warned. "Three of her followers are here. One of them's the Fall Maiden."

"Salem?" Yang dropped everything and turned in Vernal's direction.

"Dammit. Qrow..." Raven grit her teeth in anger. "Well Yang, it's time for you to leave."

"Leave?! But we aren't done here yet!" Yang glared.

"Do you want an unwinnable fight? Then by all means step out the front entrance of my tent." Raven chuckled. "You'll have as much of a chance against Cinder as your friend Pyrrha did."

"How do you-"

"I know a lot of things, Yang. I'm giving you an out for this, I'd recommend you take it. Mistral isn't too far a trip away from my encampment, so I'd recommend you go." Raven warned again.

"Yang, I know you're still bothered." Weiss spoke up. "But she's right, we should leave. If Pyrrha couldn't beat her alone, I doubt we could beat her together, especially not if she has backup. Not to mention she'd likely recognize us."

"She's right, Yang. You'll only make things worse, so go and tell that moron Qrow the next time I see him, he's a dead man." Raven grit her teeth.

With that Yang and Weiss both sped out of the camp through a back exit.

Raven let out an exhausted breath before looking to Vernal. "Vernal... Prepare for battle." she put her mask on, grabbing her sword as Vernal Unclipped her weapons before stepping out of the tent from the front entrance.

* * *

Team RNJR, Oscar and Qrow had gathered back in their dorm rooms after their less than satisfactory search results.

"What are we gonna do Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked him.

"I don't know. We still should go because maybe Ozpin's right about not trusting Lionheart." Qrow remarked.

"But can we really fight off an entire tribe of bandits?" Ren asked.

"We'll have no choice but to." Ozpin stated, now in control of Oscar again. "I suppose, the least I could do is offer some last minute training to prepare ourselves and just my words of wisdom."

"Oh gee, that's real confidence instilling." Jaune groaned.

"Mr. Arc... I don't like this situation we're in any more than you. But we have to make due with the hand we've been dealt. Our operation can possibly go smoothly if we just grab Spring and run with her." he suggested.

"And also deal with the army of bandits that wanna kill us." Nora added.

"We can outrun them, can't we?" Ozpin stated.

"We could. But Raven is someone we can't outrun." Qrow shook his head.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Her semblance." he ran a hand through his hair. "She can make a portal to anyone she has a close bond to, people like your sister, your father... Me."

"Oh..." Ruby looked down. "Well we never let stuff like that stop us in the past have we?!" Ruby stated.

"I suppose we'll just need to beat Raven alone then." Qrow crossed his arms. "We lure her out after us and then we deal with her. Although maybe that won't work since she could just bring the whole cavalry with her. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a Portal to Spring as well at this point. But, seeing as we really don't have many other options. I say we give it a go. If you need me, I'll be alone, thinking about my life choices up to this point." he took his flask out.

Ruby grimaced but then looked towards Ozpin who smiled. "Maybe a little training could go along way for you and Oscar, Miss Rose." Ozpin gave Oscar control back as he held his head.

"You know, I'll never quite get used to that." Oscar awkwardly chuckled to Ruby.

* * *

Jaune sat by himself in the gardens of Haven Academy, under a tree and in a meditative stance. His aura shimmered briefly as he was clearly trying to mentally train himself to use his aura and perhaps discover his semblance.

His focus was cut when he heard footsteps behind him and he opened his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Yes?"

It was Ren and Nora, who sat down right next to him. "Are you trying to train your aura?" Ren asked.

"I am. I really want to discover my semblance. Pyrrha believed I was close. I just need to keep trying." Jaune affirmed his belief as he closed his eyes and focused again.

"I see. You know, Jaune. There's more than one way a person can discover their semblance." Ren explained.

"Oh? I know there's meditation and aura focusing..." Jaune reasoned.

"There is that. But sometimes semblances can be discovered in stressful situations. In fact most of the time semblances are discovered on complete accident." Ren explained.

"I got struck by lightning!" Nora exclaimed.

"You know, Nora. That doesn't surprise me at all." Jaune shook his head and chuckled a little.

"Maybe you just need your own lightning bolt?" Nora chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'd like to not be struck by lightning." Jaune opened his eyes again and turned to face his teammates.

"Semblances tend to reflect the personality of the person with them." Ren explained. "Take my semblance for instance. When I was younger I wanted to be brave even if I was scared."

"Nora's always so energetic." Jaune mused.

"Well, duh!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped up to her feet. "In all honesty, Ren and I were gonna get some grub and wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us."

"Oh? Well I'd be happy to accompany you." Jaune stood himself up.

"Great." Ren smiled and stood as well. "We can talk our plan out more over dinner."

Jaune's stomach loudly grumbled. "Not to mention, training probably isn't as effective on an empty stomach." he laughed a little as he followed his teammates towards Haven's cafeteria.

* * *

"Hit me with everything you got, Ruby!" Oscar goaded as Ruby, without her weapon sped around Oscar and threw a kick out at him that knocked him on his back. They were sparring in the Haven Amphitheater. which was similar interior wise to Beacon's but the exterior resembled more of Haven and Mistral's architecture.

"How's that?!" Ruby laughed as she saw Ozpin take control of Oscar.

"Impressive, Miss Rose. I knew integrating your semblance more into your regular combat movements would prove more effective." Ozpin complimented as he got up. "However there is a flaw with that technique I should probably point out to you."

"What would that be?" Ruby asked. "I mean I do already like that this is useful for if I lose my weapon again." she chuckled as she jumped up and down eagerly.

"Just come attack me again." Ozpin stated, readying his stance.

Ruby smirked and sped around Ozpin, trying to get the drop on him when she finally saw her opening, however it was when she attempted to kick at him that he caught her foot and slid back a couple of feet before throwing her onto the ground as her aura broke from overuse.

"Your technique wastes a lot of aura and if your opponent catches you like I did, they're likely going to seize the opportunity." Ozpin explained.

"Well what should I do then?" Ruby asked, sitting herself up on the ground as Ozpin offered a hand to her.

"Don't depend on that tactic or your semblance too much for that matter. It's a good fallback, but Crescent Rose I'd still say is your best strength in combat so far." Ozpin stated.

"I see." Ruby looked down before glancing up at Ozpin. "Say, Professor Ozpin, what about my eyes, can you tell me how to use them?"

"If I had to be honest miss Rose, the way your silver eyes works is something I haven't completely worked out yet. It was just something your mother was able to figure out after trial and error. Not to mention even if I knew... They wouldn't be of much help against the bandits."

"Why's that?" Ruby crossed her arms.

"They only ever work when creatures of Grimm are present."

"Oh. Well, I still think learning to use them would be useful to me." Ruby insisted.

"I'm sure it would. But for right now, your focus should be on the rest of you." Ozpin reasoned before Oscar took control back.

Oscar stretched himself a bit and cheekily smiled to Ruby. "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"I'd be happy to!" Ruby ran off ahead of him as the door to the amphitheater opened and shut as soon as Oscar exited it.

* * *

**Commentary**: So this chapter mostly focused on Yang and Weiss getting the general rundown of the truth from Raven and RNJR's training along with Cinder's arrival at the bandit camp. Not too much going on here. But next chapter we'll wrap things up in Menagerie.


	8. Chapter 8: True Colors

Bullets zipped around the room as Kali Belladonna fired out another shot, hitting a White Fang assassin in the shoulder as her gun ran out of ammunition. "Damn..." she looked over to one of her guards who was reloading his weapon before Yuma dropped down on them and started choking them out.

Kali grit her teeth, looking over at her remaining guard. "Give me your gun."

"Ma'am please." the guard warned.

"Just trust me." Kali assured as the guard threw their gun over as she grabbed a tea tray.

"Ma'am wait!" the guard tried to warn as Kali charged forward with the tray as a make-shift shield and the gun mounted on top of it.

Yuma barely had time to react as he turned around to face Kali.

* * *

Lightning Lash whipped out at Blake, only hitting a shadow clone as Ilia jumped down and looked around for Blake.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?" Blake asked from her hiding spot.

"Because it works! People have treated us with respect ever since we became more violent!" Ilia argued as Blake kicked a chair at her now that she jumped over. In midair she tried to stab Blake with Lightning Lash as it extended out, but missed again as she struck another clone of Blake's.

"That doesn't mean it's just." Blake started firing shots off at Ilia with her weapon that she deflected with Lightning Lash's whip form and countered with a swing that nearly hit Blake that she rolled under as she took her sheath out and attempted to hit her, but Ilia, backflipped out of the way, landing on a table and looking around as Blake seemed to have vanished again.

"Why didn't you just run?!" Ilia yelled.

"Because I run too much." Blake loaded another cartridge into Gambol Shroud as Ilia whipped the light switch, cutting the lights off in the room as she now blended in as Blake stepped out into the opening with both her sheath and the main katana part of Gambol Shroud in hand.

Ilia moved past Blake, now camouflaged with the dark room as Blake couldn't spot her but Ilia had Blake in her sights now.

The whip lashed again, Blake barely could raise Gambol Shroud's sheath to block as it was knocked from her hand now before she fired several shots off at Ilia that she avoided by running and ducking behind a pillar.

Blake loaded a fire cartridge into her weapon and stared in the direction she last saw Ilia in before starting towards her sheath that was on the ground.

Just as she had expected Ilia attempted to Whip her when she went for her sheath. Instead Ilia would only hit a fire clone of Blake that exploded on Impact while Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud's sheath, the clone's explosion however set fire to the plants, wood and carpeting in the room.

"Sorry, Dad." Blake apologized under her breath before Ilia leaped out of the shadows now that the room was lit up again.

She charged for Blake who clashed Blades with her now, getting faked out with another clone as Blake kicked her in the back, making her stagger back before Blake waited for her to charge again, this time only holding her katana in hand.

Ilia slashed at her with Lightning Lash and was blocked, however the next slash Ilia made was with her weapon's whip form and it nearly knocked Gambol Shroud from her hands.

Blake quickly caught it and again managed to remain on the defensive, blocking a vertical swing before grabbing Ilia's hand and spinning her around before attempting to ground her armed hand by grabbing it and bringing it down. Ilia wasn't giving up and dodged an attack that Blake attempted to hit her with using Gambol Shroud's handgun form.

She headbutted Blake, knocking her back and then spun around whipping with her weapon's charged up form again, nearly hitting Blake who sidestepped away with the help of another clone.

Several gunshots were fired Ilia's way from Blake that only seemed to annoy her more while she deflected them. "Quit taking pot shots at me, and FIGHT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" she yelled as she then flung a chair in Blake's direction.

Blake again had another clone take the hit and hooked Gambol Shroud onto the upper balcony, landing on it and looking at the dust cartridges she had available to her, switching to an ice dust cartridge.

"You used to see things the way I do, the way Adam does! If the humans won't stop attacking us, then the only thing we can do in response is attack them back! Make them submit to us!" Ilia yelled at Blake.

Blake peered over her cover, gritting her teeth and firing more shots off at Ilia that she again blocked with her weapon, however, as she tried to whip out at Blake again, she would find her weapon frozen shut. "What?!"

Blake hooked Gambol Shroud around Ilia's weapon and pulled it away from Ilia as she then jumped down from the balcony and kicked Ilia in the chest, landing on top of her.

"You're wrong Ilia." she looked her in the eyes. "This isn't what's right for our people." she had her pinned down now.

"But... But it is." Ilia was starting to tear up.

"Just think for a moment Ilia." Blake sat up now, looking down on her. "Your parents wanted you to go to Atlas, hiding your identity as a faunus for a reason."

"T-They wanted me to only reveal my trait after I graduated and did some good." Ilia stated, looking away.

"Exactly. What good will assaulting innocent people, destroying their only means of safety and making everyone fear you accomplish?!"

"I... I don't know what else I can do..." Ilia started crying.

Blake's attention was then diverted as a crash was heard and out of a hole in the wall Ghira was flung out with Corsec and Fennec Albain following behind him. Some more gunfire could be heard nearby.

"Blake, are you okay!?" Ghira asked with concern before he was suddenly stabbed in the back by a dagger.

"DAD!" Blake was starting to get off Ilia when she was thrown off and flung into a table, knocked out.

Ghira pulled the dagger from his back and tossed it across the room as Corsec attempted to punch him, only to be met with one of Ghira's punches, tiring both of their arms out now before Ghira kneed him in the groin and punched him with his other arm.

Corsec again tried to stab Ghira with a second knife he carried, but his arm was being held back by Ghira in another struggle.

Ilia stood herself up and could only stand and watch as Blake's father struggled to fight against the Albain brothers.

"Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight!" Fennec ordered as he ran forward with his second dagger in hand as well, only to be surprise attacked by Sun who rolled out through the opening in the wall Ghira was knocked through and knocked back several feet by Sun's staff.

"I'm here Mr B!" Sun called out, starting to walk over towards Ghira, who was starting to lose his struggle with Corsec as Fennec picked himself up.

"Brother!" Fennec called out as he saw his brother losing his struggle with Ghira.

Ghira slammed Corsec to the ground and dodged Fennec's attempts to stab at him before kicking him back.

"Never mind me! Go and help Blake!" he ordered as Sun spun his staff around and glared at Ilia, who was standing in front of a downed Blake, now holding her weapon.

He charged at Ilia who got on the defensive now. "No, wait!-"

He spun his staff around and swung it upwards, Ilia was able to block it, however it was then that he separated his staff into their gun chuck form again and got a hit off on her that made her stagger back. She attempted to counter him with a kick that he stepped away from before he kept the assault up with his gun chucks.

Ilia was hardly able to keep up as they spun around and fired shots out that she couldn't avoid all of before he finally combined his weapon into it's staff form again and clashed with her weapon. The ice that encased her weapon finally broke and she smirked, pulling the trigger, ready to use her weapon's dust again.

She pressed the trigger several more times, her eyes widening as her weapon jammed before Sun slammed her into a pillar, cracking it and then attempting to bring down his weapon on her again, with her holding him back now. "Give up!" he ordered.

Blake held her head sitting up, now looking towards Ilia and Sun. "Sun please stop! She'll listen!"

Tears were streaming down Ilia's face. "Please... I-I give up."

Ilia pulled herself out of the weapon lock, however the result was Sun slamming into the pillar and cracking it further. He took a step back as the balcony over Ilia was about to collapse. She struggled to stand but it was too late, the balcony collapsed.

"Ilia!" Blake called out.

Ilia, braced herself, but that wasn't needed as Ghira was now holding up the balcony.

"GO!" he ordered her as she was surprised he saved her. She grit her teeth and crawled out towards Blake.

The two Albain brothers were knocked down from their fight with Ghira.

Sun focused his aura and used two of his Via Sun clones to try and help Ghira hold up the balcony that was about to collapse on him.

Fennec stood up and grabbed his brother's dagger, aiming it out before he saw his opening to make a strike on Ghira.

Blake transformed Gambol Shroud and threw it out towards her father, wrapping it around his body.

Fennec yelled, charging the dust in his dagger up all the way before throwing it at Ghira, just as he was pulled away from the collapsing Balcony by Blake.

The result was the balcony exploding and a large chunk of rubble flying out towards Fennec that he had no chance of avoiding, crushing him instantly under it.

Blake, Sun, and Ghira all winced in reaction to this before the door to the conference room swung open with Kali tossing Yuma to the ground and her one guard saluting everyone.

"Mom!" Blake hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay, Blake." Kali smiled, turning towards Sun and Ghira.

"You... Did this..." Corsec stood up now, clutching a single dagger in his hand. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU TOOK IT ALL FROM US!" he yelled before he charged the wind dust up in his dagger and darted immediately for Blake.

Blake raised her weapon up in defense but it wasn't needed as Lightning Lash wrapped itself around Corsec's body, electrocuting him and knocking him out.

Ilia stood behind him, sobbing now and dropping to her knees as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The citizens of Kuo Kuwana gathered around the town hall as it was burning down from all the fighting and chaos that had ensued inside.

Ghira stepped out, carrying an unconscious White Fang Soldier and a police officer over his shoulder.

Sun and an officer lead the restrained Corsec along before bringing him in front of the Police Chief, Sabor.

"Was it worth it?" he asked Corsec as he looked away in disappointment.

"That's everyone accounted for." Kali stated as she had the last White Fang Assassin with her.

Ghira was now getting bandaged up by a medic with Kali by his side and holding his hand.

Ilia sat at the steps as Blake glared to all the people who had gathered around before stepping down the stairs and stopping, facing the crowds and cameras that were now focused on her. "Humans... Aren't responsible for what happened here today!" she spoke up. "We are! Faunus did this! And we'll continue to do this to ourselves if Adam Taurus has his way!"

Blake took a deep breath. "Humans aren't our enemies! They never were! We can't let people like Adam speak for us. They only care about their own personal interests and self gain. The moment we let them speak for us and give in to complacency; That's when the cycle of hatred perpetuates! The easier answer that Adam, and Sienna Khan proposed might seem effective, but I know in the long run it'll just end up driving humans to hate us more. I wish I could give you an easy answer, make all the hate just go away instantly. But what the White Fang is doing now, goes far against what the organization was founded for originally."

"I know asking you all to put your lives on the line at Haven isn't at all what you want. I wish there was an easier way. But if we take a stand at Haven, and we tell the White Fang that we won't tolerate their violent ways any longer, then maybe... Maybe we can change things for the better." Blake looked down. "If none of you want to go, I'll go by myself then. No one will fault you for not wanting to throw yourself into the line of fire."

She took a step back and turned back towards Sun and her parents, who offered support for her as the crowd was speaking among themselves.

"I'll go!" Ilia stood up now. "I hurt people, but I want to make up for it!"

"You aren't going anywhere." Sabor threatened as she started to shrink away before Blake bumped past him and stood between him and Ilia.

"She can come with us." Blake stated.

"Even after what she just did?! All that she's done?!"

Ghira put a hand on Sabor's shoulder. "Let her prove herself. If she said she's willing to make a change, then I believe her. I use my powers as chief to pardon her from her crimes."

Ilia was taken aback by this. "No, I can't accept this. I still haven't done anything to help yet."

"Then how about after you help us protect Haven." Sun chuckled as he then pinched her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That was for stabbing me. Now we're even." Sun folded his arms behind his head.

"I'll go!" a man in the crowd spoke up.

"Me too!" a woman interjected.

More people started chiming in with their desire to join and help Blake's cause as she was surprised.

"Looks like we're gonna need a bigger boat." Sun remarked.

"Good thing I know just the captain who'd be willing to help." Blake smirked as Sun took a moment to ponder but he remembered as well.

"We'll need to start training immediately as the Attack on Haven is only a couple of weeks away." Ghira stated.

"Well then, we'll get started." Ilia nodded.

* * *

**Commentary**: With this, Blake's arc in Menagerie has concluded. Certain things went differently, like the cause of the house fire. It was still Blake, although more unintentional. Ilia also didn't just turn the light switch off, she just cut the lights completely. Different speech from Blake at the ending, although the general idea is still the same for what it inspires. This won't be the last of Blake for this volume too. We'll see her again a bit later.


	9. Chapter 9: Scorched

"Are you guys absolutely certain you want to go without me?" Oscar asked.

"You're inexperienced and Oz is inexperienced with that body." Qrow shook his head. "Not to mention the fewer people, the better for a stealth op. We'll have to put as much distance between us and Raven's camp as possible once we get Spring."

"We'll be back before you know it, Oscar." Ruby assured.

"If you say so, just be safe out there okay?"

"Safe's my middle name!" Nora exclaimed.

"I thought it was danger?" Jaune interjected.

"Actually it's-" before Ren could say he was cut off by a now frantic looking Nora.

"Let's go guys!" she dragged him along as the team of five departed.

"Are they always like this?" Oscar asked.

"When you've known these kids for as long as I have, you'll know." Ozpin answered.

"Hmm... Well they'll probably be back later today. Why don't we go and prepare something special for them? My Aunt Dorothy's cornbread recipe is great! I'm sure they'll appreciate it!"

* * *

JNR sat in the back of the truck while Ruby sat in the front with Qrow as he drove.

"At least this should go quicker with a car." Jaune remarked.

"Yeah I don't think I could have handled another day of walking." Nora lamented as she leaned her head out of the back before Ren pulled her back in.

"Careful Nora there might be some low hanging branches."

"Ugh... I hate driving." Qrow muttered under his breath, looking to his flask that Ruby was now holding for obvious safety reasons. "Which, we're gonna have to stop when we almost reach the camp."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"There's traps for cars along the rest of the path there." he explained as suddenly he was blinded by a light that was blinking several times.

"Huh? Is that someone stuck?" Ruby asked. "We should help them."

"Careful Ruby, it might be a-" Qrow immediately stopped the car when they neared the source of the light. It was Yang and Weiss, they were standing right next to Bumblebee as it currently had a flat tire.

* * *

"Seriously Yang, I honestly can't believe you. Just why didn't you get your tire completely fixed after it deflated prior?! We've been stuck out here for hours!" Weiss furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the oncoming truck in the distance.

"Calm down Ice Queen, I'll signal this truck, they might have a spare I could use to give Bumblebee's front tire some more air." Yang suggested as she started shining her light on and off several times.

The truck soon neared them and came to a stop.

Out of the back of the truck peered Jaune, Nora and Ren.

"Wait... Jaune? Is that you?!" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Nora? Ren?! Wait does that mean?!-" before Yang could finish her thought the driver side door of the truck opened and out stepped Qrow.

"Yang? Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I came all this way looking for Ruby." she explained as she then glanced around the passenger's side where Ruby peered her head around the front of the car, shyly.

She then started to walk over, looking down and away. "Y-Yang I... I'm sorry I left without a goodbye." Ruby apologized. "It's okay if you're mad I-"

The constant apologizing came to it's stop when Yang hugged her tightly, a tear trickling down her face as she held her sister. "I love you." Yang proclaimed.

Ruby hugged Yang back and cried into her shoulder as Weiss smiled to the two sister's reunion as Yang then turned towards Weiss, and held an arm out. Weiss immediately ran over and joined in the hug. "It's so good to see you again, Ruby."

* * *

Oscar hummed to himself as he scoured the dorm room's kitchen for ingredients. "Jeez, Lionheart really didn't leave us with a lot to work with here, did he?"

"I suppose he's likely busy with his duties as headmaster, preparing for the start of the impending semester." Ozpin remarked. "It is rather odd how I haven't seen any other staff around campus since we've been here, like it's abandoned..."

Oscar finally found the yeast in a lower shelf and took it out. "Now that you mention it, that is really suspicious." he stood up and glanced over his shoulder where he swore he heard movement near the entrance to the dorm room. "You hear it too?"

"I did." Ozpin remarked as Oscar went to check the door, but found it closed. "Hmm... Maybe we're just hearing things."

With that, Oscar made his way back to the kitchen, Unaware of Leonardo Lionheart, hiding just out of his line of sight in the corner of the room.

* * *

The truck did thankfully have a spare tire that Yang was now siphoning air from for Bumblebee as Qrow stood a safe distance away from the group to avoid any accidents from his semblance.

"S-Sorry to put you through so much trouble just to find me." Ruby apologized again.

"Again, it's not your fault sis. You wanted answers and justice. I only wish I went with you." Yang let out a sigh. "Especially all that stuff you went through just to get out here."

"Yeah, but Ruby did really well." Jaune complimented. "Without her we'd have been dead several times over."

"We also wouldn't have been attacked by that Tyrian guy." Nora remarked.

"True, but he would have come for her no matter what, in all honesty, it's probably good we were with her." Ren affirmed.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Yang nodded to them. "Sooo, you're going to Raven's camp?"

"Yeah, we are." Jaune affirmed as the tire was finally finished as Qrow walked back over in time to see the spare tire get launched back after it was released from Bumblebee.

Qrow just grunted in annoyance at his own semblance's work again. "Tell me Yang, how bad is it there?"

"As bad as you'd expect. They had Weiss captive there before I managed to get her out. But what's really bad is as we left... Apparently some of Salem's people were there." Yang explained.

"Salem found it?!" Qrow was in shock. "Leo..." he grit his teeth in anger before getting into the truck. "We need to get there, Now."

With that, Bumblebee and the truck drove off, the truck hitting a few nasty bumps along the way courtesy of Qrow's semblance.

He then stopped the truck at the proper location before the traps and transformed into a bird as soon as he stepped out of the car. Everyone followed behind him now as they arrived to see a plume of smoke rising up from the camp.

Qrow now stood before the ashes of his home. "No..."

Yang and Weiss were shocked, given how this is the camp they were at just the last day and it was scorched without a single sign of life remaining.

"What did they do to it?" Jaune asked as he approached the gate and walked in first, everyone else followed behind him. All that was left in the camp was burning tents, the bodies of a few bandits and scorch marks all over the place.

"Who could have done this?" Weiss asked as she looked to the cage she was held in that was still mostly damaged from Yang's rescue.

Ruby knelt down and picked up the handle of a broken glass sword, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Cinder."

Jaune grit his teeth at the mere mention of her name as Ren and Nora both tried their best to get him to calm down, putting their hands on his shoulders.

"There's nothing left here for us." Qrow turned away and started walking out of the camp. "They're either all dead or scattered. Knowing my sister, she ordered them to scatter after they were found."

"What do we do now?" Yang asked Qrow.

"..." Qrow took his flask out and was about to take a swig before Ruby rushed up with her semblance and snatched it from him.

"No! Not while you're our driver!" she firmly stated as Qrow groaned in annoyance.

"We'll have a chat with Professor Lionheart." Qrow stated, turning back towards the students he was with.

"Uncle Qrow..." Ruby looked down as he walked off to get to the truck.

* * *

Oscar smelled the freshly cooked cornbread in the air and took in that aroma. "Ahh, the others will definitely appreciate this!" he smiled as he then set it down to cool off before wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Oscar, I think I know what's going on here." Ozpin remarked in his head.

"What would that be?"

"I need you to trust me on this... You see that potted plant in the corner of the room? I see something off about it, something attached to the stem of one of the left-most plants."

Kneeling down, Oscar reached towards the plant and grabbed a strange little recording device. "What is it?"

"It's a bug... Wait! Oscar behind you!" Ozpin tried to warn as Lionheart stepped out from the shadows and Oscar turned around to see a giant flaming rock hurtled in his direction before he could even reach for Ozpin's cane.

* * *

The drive back to Mistral was as uneventful as the drive from Mistral, with Yang and Weiss following closely behind the truck on Bumblebee.

It was only the early afternoon when the group was nearing Mistral again just as their scrolls received a signal from the local CCT again that was at Haven's campus.

Qrow stopped the truck immediately upon receiving a call. "Who's it from-" Ruby didn't even finish when she saw that it was from Lionheart and gasped.

"Leo..." Qrow spoke into the scroll in anger.

"I have the boy, Qrow. I have Ozpin. If you want to see him again, you'll listen to what i'm about to tell you..." Leonardo spoke in a demanding tone.

* * *

**Commentary**: So here we have a more setup oriented chapter. With RWY's reunion and Oscar getting kidnapped by Lionheart. Things couldn't get worse from here, could they? Next chapter we check in to see what happened to the Branwen camp...


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Storm

Golden hues glared at the tent belonging to Raven Branwen as Emerald and Mercury got into defensive stances as the bandits all looked at the trio of them like they were monsters.

"Where is Raven Branwen?!" Cinder demanded as a raven flew overhead when suddenly Vernal stepped out of the tent.

"Attack!" she yelled as the bandits charged the Trio of Salem's followers.

Cinder created a glass set of swords in her hands and charged forward with Emerald and Mercury at her side, slashing through a bandit's stitched together armor, while Emerald hooked Thief's respite around the body of another bandit and flung them into a tent that then caught fire.

Mercury chuckled as he kicked the sword from a hand of one bandit with a front flip kick before landing on the shoulders of another bandit that rushed him from behind, jumping off and causing the two bandits to bump into each other just as Vernal charged forward, firing a focused energy blast from her weapon that Mercury raised his arms to block as Emerald then charged at Vernal.

The two clashed weapons, Vernal quickly tossing hers towards Emerald as she fired a shot that was deflected before Emerald caught her other Chakram and slashed at the back of her legs, causing her to stumble forward before she then used her semblance on Vernal to make her see that none of them were there.

Cinder smirked at her chance for an easy kill, but was caught off guard when Raven, wearing her mask leaped in out of seemingly nowhere and clashed blades with her, shattering her glass sword into pieces before slashing out again, and forcing her to dodge back. Emerald dropped the illusion and went to Cinder's side.

Vernal, now standing besides her chief, held her hand out and a lightning Hail storm started around Cinder that she quickly dispersed.

"So it is true." Cinder smirked as she then reached into her sleeve and pulled a shard of glass from her sword out.

Raven tilted her head as Cinder had stopped attacking her, raising her arm up for the rest of her bandits to avoid further conflict.

"So, Vernal's the Spring Maiden." Cinder remarked as Raven took her mask off.

"She is." Raven stated, resting her mask under her arm now. "Now then, you have about a minute to tell my why my men and I shouldn't just kill you and your lackeys."

"Salem will keep sending more for her till she gets what she wants at Haven." Cinder stated coldly. "Or, if you work with us now we'll get what she wants and leave you and your little tribe be."

"What's in it for me, apart from not being constantly harassed?" Raven asked.

"Oh? You still want more?" Cinder glared, as she formed a fireball in her hand.

Emerald glanced over to Cinder hoping she wouldn't escalate the situation further as she sighed and made the fireball vanish.

"Fine, what are your terms?"

A smile formed on Raven's face. "The death of my brother, Qrow."

Cinder's eyes lit up at that. "Qrow has been a nuisance to Salem for a while, this is something we can gladly do for you."

"I need to do it myself." Raven affirmed. "You can do what you want to the students he's accompanied as well."

"Students?" Mercury asked.

"I'm sure you probably know who they are." Raven chuckled.

"Ruby Rose." Cinder's eyes narrowed. "It's a deal." she held her hand out.

"You know, Cinder Fall seems pretty obvious for a Maiden name." Raven shook her hand.

"Vernal is pretty on the nose too, isn't it?" Cinder asked. "Especially for Spring."

As soon as Raven's grip released on Cinder's hand she turned away. "Leave us for now."

Cinder grit her teeth in anger at Raven's attitude. "So you can escape?"

"No, I'm going to tell my tribe to scatter." she stated flatly. "Vernal and I will help arrange things for our plan. Which I no doubt assume Lionheart's involvement?"

"You'd be correct in that assumption." Cinder chuckled. "The coward's eating out of Salem's hand."

Raven stopped and looked to Vernal. "As a show of trust, Vernal will stay near you. She's your ticket to Haven, don't kill her otherwise you lose my support in this operation."

_Life is just a journey,  
your's is near it's end_

Cinder and Raven made eye contact with one another, clear animosity shared between them as Cinder's eyes lit up with the fall maiden's power.

_Bloody Evolution  
This world transcend..._

Raven opened a portal up and put her mask back on before leaving through it.

* * *

Vision was starting to return for Oscar as he looked around to find himself in Leonardo Lionheart's office, where Raven and Lionheart were talking. He decided to feign unconsciousness as the two talked.

"This boy is Ozpin." Lionheart explained to Raven. "I figure, if I hand him over to Salem along with the relic, her business with me will be done and I can finally start to atone for all I've done working under her."

"Adorable... You think you can still do any amount of good after what you've done? Sending all those huntsmen out to their deaths, whether it be my tribe or some of Salem's worst creations. You still destroyed many lives, Leo. You're scared of her and she'll always have power over you." Raven taunted.

"You're afraid too, aren't you?" Lionheart asked her.

"I don't waste my time with something like fear." Raven scoffed, turning away.

"Then why are you working with Salem now?" the headmaster asked, looking down. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that there's no shame in admitting you're afraid. Even I admit I'm scared out of my mind of Salem. But I can't do anything other than follow what orders she gives me. However, after she has all that she needs from my academy, she'll leave it alone. That's what I see in this."

"Oh, Leo... You poor simpleminded fool." Raven sat on his desk. "Do you really think Salem will spare you when she's done with you? You of all people should know what she does to loose ends."

"That's why I'm even throwing Ozpin in to sweeten the deal." he reasoned. "I won't tell her till after her people have the relic."

"Smart play..." Raven chuckled. "Although, there's a slight change to the plans." she slammed her fist down onto the desk. "You're going to lure my brother into a trap so I can kill him."

"I'm what?!" he was taken aback.

"He's the one who told you where my camp was, right? And then you told Salem where my camp was. You best be lucky my anger is with him and not you for simply doing what you needed to do in order to survive." Raven stood up and opened the window, leaning out of it now. "It's just a simple request. You tell Qrow and his group of children to come to the Atrium unarmed if they want to see Ozpin alive again. Then me and Salem's people do what we came here to do."

Lionheart stood up now. "The children too?! Your brother I can understand, he's become somewhat of a nuisance to me as well. But the children?!"

"They aren't your kids are they?" Raven laughed. "It's what I had to say to sweeten my deal with Cinder and I'd recommend you do it unless you want them complicating your plans too." with that she jumped out the window and flew out in her avian form.

Lionheart leaned on his desk as Ozpin took control over Oscar again. "Leo... What have you become." he spoke up.

"Ozpin..." he glanced down at his former friend. "I... I've done what I've had to do to survive."

The ropes were held firm around Oscar's body as he tried to free himself. "You betrayed us all, sold out your own kind to the enemy!"

"NO!" Lionheart spoke up suddenly in anger. "You lied to me, Ozpin. You lied to everyone about Salem." he looked down. "You know, I quite loved it at Beacon, the accepting culture of Vale was far more accommodating to a faunus than Mistral, where the council fights me on every decision I make, just because of my damn tail!" he stood up as his tail shook slightly. "You don't understand a thing, about what I've had to go through, Ozpin. I've wanted nothing more than the best for my students, and when I get Salem uninterested in this school, they'll all be safe from her."

"You really believe, she'll leave you be?" Ozpin asked. "It's like Raven said, when Salem gets what she wants, she'll cut off all loose ends and if you think adding me to that will do anything for you? You'd be very wrong." he struggled in his restraints more. "I put you in charge of Haven Academy because I believed in you Leo. I believed in the good man you were. But what I see now, is nothing but a mere shadow of the man that Leonardo Lionheart was."

"Well it won't matter soon." Lionheart stated coldly as he saw Qrow's scroll signal was nearing Mistral again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." he stepped out of the office.

* * *

"What are your demands Leo?" Qrow asked.

"You and your students will come to the Atrium in my Academy unarmed by nightfall at approximately 7 PM. You will not talk to any authorities, or the boy dies." Lionheart threatened coldly. "In the Grand Hall we will discuss our terms." he hung up.

Qrow let out a sigh and looked to everyone in the back of the truck and then over at Weiss and Yang on Bumblebee.

"This is obviously a trap, Uncle Qrow." Ruby stated.

"It is. He wants us to march in there unarmed so he can kill us all." Qrow shook his head.

"What can we do?!" Jaune asked.

"We'll hit up a bar I know." Qrow affirmed. "I need a few drinks, and we need a plan."

* * *

**Commentary**: Another shorter chapter, but this one does have a little more action in it than the original, at least before the fighting stops. I will say, the fact that Lionheart doesn't know about Weiss and Yang is going to play into Ruby's plan for this.


	11. Chapter 11: The More the Merrier

A knife slammed down into the cutting board as Qrow, along with the 6 students that accompanied him entered the bar. "Back again?" he asked Qrow. "What's with the kids?"

"Don't have anywhere to bring em. Just get me that shot you got me for Shiro again." he insisted as he sat at the bar while the members of teams RWBY and JNR gathered at a nearby table.

"We need a plan. I don't like the idea of us just walking into a trap." Weiss shook her head.

"We do." Jaune crossed his arms. "But what can we do? We only have so much time before we need to be there. We need to think of something fast. If we don't come or we come with our weapons, Oscar is as good as dead."

Ruby pondered for a moment. "What if, we come without our weapons then?"

"You want us to walk into the trap?!" Weiss was surprised by her team leader's brashness.

"I mean Yang and I could probably beat em' up unarmed!" Nora proclaimed.

"True." Yang nodded in agreement. "That's provided he doesn't have any help."

"No, what I was suggesting is that me, Nora, Ren, Jaune and Qrow all come without our weapons. Professor Lionheart doesn't know about you or Weiss, Yang." Ruby stated.

"Oh- OH!" Weiss leaned in to listen to the plan now that Ruby had.

"So we still have some time, I doubt Professor Lionheart will be checking the school for us, he might be sticking near where Oscar's being held, but the Grand Hall is probably going to remain unguarded." Ruby reasoned. "That's where Weiss and Yang are going to come in, carrying everyone's weapons and waiting for the cue."

"What's gonna be the cue?" Yang asked.

"Uh... How about me just saying 'now!'" Ruby asked.

"Surely you could be a little more discreet." Weiss deadpanned.

"Oh well what's your idea then?!" Ruby put a hand on her hip, leaning over the table now.

"Well, Why don't we-" Nora spoke up before Ren interjected.

"Nora, sloth noises aren't going to work." Ren furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something simpler, like a hand sign maybe?" Jaune asked.

"That could do it." Weiss nodded.

"Uh... A thumbs up behind my back?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Weiss and Yang made their way onto Haven's campus as stealthily as they could, with backpacks containing everyone's weapons and hiding from any of the cameras that were all around the campus. "You know, stealth isn't exactly my forte." Yang lamented.

"True, but what other options do we have?" Weiss brought up. "If Blake were here we'd probably have an easier time, since stealth is more of her thing."

"But she isn't here." Yang scoffed as they approached the door to the Grand Hall.

"Alright, so there should be some rafters we can jump up onto if what Ruby said is right." Weiss opened the door and looked around the large Grand Hall before spotting the rafters. "Yep, she's right." she took Yang's arm and jumped up with her to the rafters.

"So I guess we just wait here now." Yang set the backpack of weapons down and laid on her back now, looking up at the ceiling. "We got what? 2 hours before everyone gets here?"

"Yang, why were you so evasive when I brought up Blake?" Weiss asked.

"She made her choice, Weiss. She left us all behind." Yang looked to her prosthetic arm. "I gave up my arm for her and she just up and ran."

"Maybe she had a reason to run." Weiss commented as she laid down next to her. "Yang, I know... From what you've told me that you've been having troubles dealing with loneliness. From what I saw back at the camp with your mother, it's clear that Raven isn't the woman you thought she would have been."

Yang sat up and turned towards her. "That's where you're wrong. I always had this sneaking suspicion that my mother was just a coward who ran from responsibility and whenever something like that would come back to bite her she'd just blame other people for it. Like she did with Summer."

"Summer... That's Ruby's mom isn't it?" Weiss asked, leaning up slightly.

"Yeah, that's my and Ruby's real mother. I don't care what Raven says. Summer was my real mother and nothing will ever make me take back those words." Yang affirmed.

"My family isn't exactly as neat and orderly as you'd think, Yang... I mean you know why I came out all this way?" Weiss asked. "I ran away. I grew tired of how my father was dragging our family's name through the mud and I ran. I didn't want to listen to him anymore and he tried to trap me, to manipulate me."

"Where was your mother in all of this?" Yang tilted her head.

"My Mother... She was where she always was. Drunk and alone in the garden." Weiss sat back up and looked away from Yang who put a hand on her shoulder. "All I'm trying to say is that we all have different ways of dealing with loneliness, Yang. Maybe Blake's trying to work through her issues."

"Why are you so keen on defending her though, Weiss?" Yang glanced over. "After all you were the first person to be accusatory towards her, not to mention she never sided with me when Mercury set me up back at Beacon."

"That's in the past, Yang." Weiss shook her head. "All I'm trying to say is that if Blake comes back to us, I'm more than willing to give her a second chance, and I think you should as well. You guys... Are my family. Team RWBY is my family and I just... For once in my life, want a functional family."

"I do too." Yang confessed before her scroll rang with a call from Ruby and she answered. "We're in position."

* * *

The Campus of Haven Academy lit up for the night as Qrow along with RNJR approached the Grand Hall without their weapons in hand.

_There's a point where it tips,  
There's a point where it breaks,  
There's a point where it bends,  
And a point we just can't take,  
Anymore_

Qrow walked ahead of the group with Ruby walking slightly ahead of JNR as they got closer to the Grand Hall.

_There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return,  
There's a time and a place,  
No bridges left to burn,  
Anymore_

Nora held Ren's hand as the building got bigger while they neared it. Ren tightly gripped it, noticing a few shifting shadows in the distance.

_We can't just wait with lives at stake,  
Until they think we're ready,  
Our enemies are gathering,  
The storm is growing deadly..._

Ruby stopped and looked out towards the CCT, the full moon shone brightly behind it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, almost as though she was accepting this might be her final time outside of this building. Qrow opened the door into the Grand Hall.

_Now it's time to say Goodbye,  
To the things we loved and the innocence of youth,  
How the time seemed to fly,  
From our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew..._

Jaune balled up his fists and closed his eyes, the image of Pyrrha flashing in his mind as the door opened before him. "She would have done the same thing."

As they walked into the Grand Hall, they saw Leonardo Lionheart waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "Why Leo? Why did you betray us for Salem?" Qrow asked.

"We can't win against her Qrow." Lionheart firmly argued. "I've done all I can to ensure my safety and the safety of my students. The academy might fall today, but we can rebuild."

"So you're just going to let what happened to Beacon happen to Haven then?" Jaune asked.

"If it means the safety of-"

"Just shut up already!" Qrow yelled. "You only care about one thing, stop hiding behind the lie of caring about your students. If you cared about your students then you'd stand up to Salem and you wouldn't have sent all those huntsmen and your staff to their deaths. That's what happened, right?"

"Is that a bird?" Ruby asked, noticing a Raven in the corner of the room, waiting on a nearby balcony, across from where Weiss and Yang were hiding.

Yang wanted to say something, but Weiss hushed her and knew that anything could blow the cover of their position.

The raven flew down and landed behind Lionheart, shifting into Raven who now stood beside him. "Leo's done what he's done to ensure his survival."

"Raven..." Qrow grit his teeth as his sister looked down on him.

"You saw what's left of the camp didn't you brother? That's because you told Leo it's location." Raven stated as she walked down the stairs and glanced up towards Yang and Weiss's position, but didn't say anything as she now stood in front of her brother.

"So you made a deal with Salem recently then?" Qrow grit his teeth.

"I did, anything to ensure our people survive Qrow." she rested a hand firmly on the handle of her weapon. "There is no beating Salem, that's something you just don't understand."

"No, YOU don't understand!" Ruby spoke up.

"Ruby..." Qrow tried to warn her to back off, but she stepped towards Raven.

"We've done things many people would say are impossible, we've survived things that would kill anyone if they were by themselves, but you know why we survived? Because we were together. We had people to help us grow, people to teach us things, we had each other to depend on." Ruby held her hand out now. "Work with us, not against us. We can win if we work together. Please..."

Raven just stared at Ruby's hand for a moment, her grip on her weapon loosening a bit. "You sound..." Suddenly her grip tightened again and she slashed out with her sword. "Just like your mother."

A portal appeared from the slash and with that a fireball flew out of it, aimed at Ruby.

Ruby barely had any time to react but thankfully it was at that moment that Yang jumped down between the Fireball and Ruby, blocking it with her prosthetic arm as out through the portal stepped, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Vernal.

"Hello boys and girls!" she waved in her familiar friendly voice that she fooled them all with back at Beacon.

"Cinder..." Ruby glared as Yang looked up at Weiss, who was still on the rafters, now standing up as Yang had blown their cover.

Jaune gave the signal and Weiss used a glyph to toss the two bags of weapons down towards everyone.

"No you don't!" Mercury propelled himself into the air to try and stop the students from arming up, but Yang boosted herself up as well and blocked his kick with an uppercut, before he landed back beside Cinder while all the students and Qrow armed up.

"There are more of you?!" Lionheart was shocked as he made sure to stay where he was on the balcony overlooking the entire Grand Hall.

"This is nothing." Cinder laughed. "Just a blonde with a temper problem and heiress who clearly doesn't know when she has it good. It's just like that old saying... 'The More the Merrier'."

Ruby immediately aimed Crescent Rose at Cinder, who created a sword of glass in her hand and smiled. "You know, Lionheart's been helping us for a very long time. The Vytal Festival? He gave us entry easily. Then there's also the countless huntsmen he sent to their deaths... He's been feeding Salem information for years and you fools all thought you could trust him."

Jaune gripped Crocea Mors tightly in his hand. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at her. "You come here and brag to us about people you killed like it's something to be proud of?! You stole people from us, you ruined our lives and for what?! A little power?!"

Cinder then turned towards Emerald. "Do you remember this one?"

Emerald merely shrugged her shoulders.

"We should fall back. I don't think we could handle Cinder." Weiss advised. "If she's really as powerful as Raven said..."

As Weiss turned towards the exit, she was surprised when the door to the Grand Hall opened and in entered Adam Taurus by himself.

"Ah, Mr. Taurus, so glad you could join us!" Cinder called out to him.

"Hazel's taking charge of the operation outside, last of the charges should be planted by the time we're done in here. I was told I'd get to kill some humans in here. I see Hazel was right." he smirked as he then immediately set his eyes on Weiss, who held a firm stance. "A Schnee? This must be my lucky break."

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!" Jaune yelled as tears flooded down his face while glaring at Cinder.

"Jaune, please-" Ren tried to calm him down.

"Wait a second..." Adam paused, looking now at Ruby and Yang as well. "Oh, this just gets better by the minute! I get to kill all of Blake's teammates as well as a Schnee!"

Yang froze up now as she saw Adam unsheath his sword, fully shaking in fear now.

"Yang!" Ruby panicked before she then turned to Jaune.

"I seriously don't recognize you, boy." Cinder remarked in a genuine state of confusion.

"DIE!" Jaune yelled as he ran at her with Crocea Mors in it's great sword form and slashed at her, she blocked his attack with relative ease as Ruby then threw herself into this fight, slashing upwards with Crescent Rose and forcing Cinder to back away.

"Ruby!" Qrow was about to interject when Raven sped towards him and clashed blades with him.

"Your fight is with me, brother." Raven then pushed harder with her attack, forcing Qrow to back off before slashing at him again, and knocking him up into the rafters where she followed him in her bird form.

"Are you the Spring Maiden?" Ren asked Vernal as he aimed Stormflower at her.

"I am. But for this, I won't need to use any powers." Vernal taunted as Nora then stepped over as well, toting Magnhild over her shoulder.

"We'll do this together, Ren." Nora nodded with a smirk of confidence before Vernal ran at them with her Chakrams out.

Adam laughed as he started to walk towards Weiss and Yang. "Yang, I need you to pull yourself together, please!" Weiss begged.

All of it was immediately coming back to her, all the fear, all the pain it came at her like a surge of adrenaline, that was till a kick flew right at her face and she raised both of her arms up to block it.

"Hey blondie, remember my leg?!" Mercury taunted.

"I remember you lying about that!" Yang spat back before throwing out a punch at him that he ducked under and countered with a front flip kick, that knocked her away, several feet.

"I guess I'm on my own then." Weiss held a firm stance as Adam charged at her, unsheathing Wilt and parrying a stab from Myrtenaster.

Ruby and Jaune charged at Cinder when suddenly Emerald's weapon wrapped around Ruby's ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"What are you doing Emerald?! I can handle this!" Cinder yelled as she blocked Jaune's oncoming attacks with ease.

"Ruby's eyes aren't something to be toyed with." Emerald warned as Cinder grunted in annoyance, but knew she was right.

"Fine then, but leave her death to me." Cinder stated as she countered and attack from Jaune, making him stagger back several feet.

"But I thought Salem said-"Emerald barely had any time to continue this conversation when Ruby fired a shot off from Crescent Rose at her, that she ducked to the side to dodge. "Less talking, more fighting Emerald." she muttered under her breath before charging at Ruby.

Lionheart stood there, practically complacent throughout all of this fighting, watching as the students struggled in their own battles, and Qrow and Raven battled in the rafters, practically destroying the Grand Hall from top to bottom. "This is all my fault." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Just outside the building stood Hazel, watching as all the White Fang members were on the side of the CCT, planting charges or planting various explosive charges around the campus.

"Well at least he was able to organize this part fine." he remarked, looking towards the Grand Hall. "I won't take part in the murder of children."

Something that didn't catch his attention however was a camouflaged Ilia, sneaking around the brushes and ripping out the wires of one of the explosives.

Hazel's attention was alerted to movement however as his eyes narrowed in the position Ilia just was in.

* * *

**Commentary**: Thus we kick off the Battle of Haven. I will say, where I originally uploaded this I actually had a little map showing where everyone was in the Grand hall during this battle, but since I don't have it, you're just gonna have to follow along without that. Hopefully it's still coherent to understand. I admit, the one thing I am afforded here that the show wasn't so lucky with is that writing things out, is a easier format than animating, there's no background characters I have to consider. But yeah, fight setups all around:

Cinder vs Jaune- Pretty much the same sort of start as the original, although Cinder really doesn't remember Jaune. That's how little she cares.

Ruby vs Emerald- Much like the original one, although Ruby's still going to be trying to intervene with Jaune's fight especially given that Ruby did get to interject before Emerald stepped in.

Qrow vs Raven- We'll get to see more of this fight than we did in the original between these siblings.

Yang vs Mercury- More or less Yang trying to distract herself from the Adam in the room.

Weiss vs Adam- Well here's a great opportunity for something interesting interaction wise between these two characters. Although this will mainly factor more into Weiss's own internalized guilt for what her family's company has done.

Vernal vs Ren and Nora- With Hazel not here and Weiss fighting Adam, that just leaves these three. I will say, this full fight was surprisingly fun to write out. But more on that next chapter where the fighting ramps up more.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle at Haven

Adam attempted to bring Wilt down on Weiss as she pulled herself back with a glyph and attempted to stab him when she saw an opportune moment, but he merely blocked with Wilt, then parried with blush, making her stagger back a couple of feet.

"I've rejected my family's ways!" Weiss proclaimed to him as she activated a time dilation glyph under herself and dashed towards him. Each attempted slash and stab was blocked by Adam before he then slashed out at her with Wilt, a move she barely blocked that knocked her further back from the door as the time dilation wore off.

"If you really reject your family's ways. Then you'll face me!" Adam yelled as he fired a shot off at her with blush that she parried. Weiss then took a deep breath and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, creating a wave of Icicles that shot out towards him.

Adam activated his semblance to counter, stabbing Wilt into the ground and shattering the wave of Icicles with a wave of energy that shot out towards Weiss. The end of the energy wave uprooted Myrtenaster, forcing Weiss to her feet again.

He rushed at her again, with two shadowy afterimages of himself circling her as well and disorienting her before he sliced upwards and flung her half way across the front of the Grand Hall, closer to Yang and Mercury's fight.

* * *

Metal clashed against Glass as Jaune wouldn't let up his assault on Cinder who was more or less letting him tire himself out with each attack. "I feel like I'm starting to remember who you are." Cinder remarked as she stabbed forward, causing Jaune to stagger backwards before creating a second sword in her hand.

Ruby slashed out at Emerald, who back flipped away from the attack and fired shots off at Ruby that she blocked with a spin of Crescent Rose. "I'll never forgive what you did to Penny!"

"She was just another one of Atlas' Machines, what does it matter to you?!" Emerald yelled back at her before swinging out Thief Respite's chained form.

"Does the name Pyrrha Nikos mean anything to you?!" Jaune asked Cinder as he quickly switched his weapon back to it's sword and shield form and blocked Cinder's oncoming attack, in which she sliced an X shape at him with her two glass swords.

Ruby deflected the bladed end of Thief's Respite as Emerald attempted to whip her with it before she then fired a shot off at Emerald that hit her shoulder, making her drop one of her weapons.

"Oh, Pyrrha Nikos... That foolish girl who thought she was meant to be the maiden. I remember her." Cinder chuckled before heating up one of her swords and throwing it in Jaune's direction. It missed it's mark when a bullet fired from Crescent Rose detonated it in midair and the explosion instead launched Jaune away from Cinder, several feet as she now turned her attention to Ruby with a hateful glare as Emerald grouped back up with her, wielding both her weapons in their sickle form.

* * *

Explosions rocked the Grand Hall as Vernal ran parallel to Ren shooting at him before throwing one of her chakrams forward towards Ren, who took the hit while Nora kept firing her Grenade Launcher at Vernal before she leaped forward, catching her chakram and bringing both of them down on Nora.

Nora quickly transformed her weapon back into it's hammer form and raised it up to block Vernal's attack before taking a kick to the stomach.

Ren then fired out a few shots at Vernal that managed to hit her back and anger her as he stood back up, holding a firm stance now.

She charged at him full force, clashing her chakrams with Stormflower's blades several times as Ren was managing to keep up with her now, Nearly stabbing her with one of Stormflower's blades as she now used her chakrams to hold him back.

An opportunity was clear and present for Nora who swung her hammer downward at Vernal, who quickly pulled herself back and bounded over Nora's shoulder, catching herself neatly, standing in front of the pair now. "You two aren't half bad." Vernal stated. "Now let's ramp things up!" she fired a shot off that narrowly missed Ren's head but instead struck a support pillar, causing it to collapse as Nora then swung her hammer upwards to prevent it from falling on Ren.

Vernal darted forward and got a solid hit off on Nora with her Chakrams as Ren rolled out of the way of some rubble while Nora was knocked into it.

"Nora!" Ren called out before deflecting a Chakram off of one of his Stormflower guns.

* * *

"Are you even trying Blondie?!" Mercury taunted as he dodged around all of Yang's attacks.

"I know you tricked me back at Beacon! I won't fall for your deceptions again!" Yang yelled trying to slam her elbow into him, to force him to exhaust himself. He raised up a leg to block her attack and countered with a kick using that same leg, forcing her to back off slightly.

"And here I thought that new arm might make you more on par with me!" he laughed before bringing his leg down over Yang's head. "What's wrong?! Not gonna throw any more temper tantrums, Blondie?!"

Yang staggered back but grit her teeth angrily, her eyes turning red. "Shut up!" she yelled as she punched at him, firing an explosive round from Ember Celica point blank, but he merely raised up his arms to block, tanking most of the hit. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, kicking off of her back with a shot from both of his boots, landing behind her now as she fell flat on her face.

"You're not even worth the effort. I guess losing your arm really did take the fight out of you." Mercury shook his head, noticing Ruby struggling against Cinder and Emerald. "Now that seems more fun to me!"

With that last snide remark, Mercury ran towards that fight. Yang picked herself up off the ground, rubbing her back in annoyance as she then turned her attention back towards Adam and Weiss's fight. The thought of revenge was coursing through her mind more than the safety of her sister as she started towards that fight.

* * *

Up on the rafters Qrow and Raven fought with such speed anyone looking towards that fight would have a hard time keeping up with it. They got into several blade locks, that either ended in Qrow's semblance causing a minor misfortune to happen against Raven, or Raven overpowering Qrow.

"You've gotten stronger since we last fought, Rae." Qrow remarked as he transformed his weapon into it's scythe form and vertically at her.

Raven rolled back to dodge it before jumping back to avoid an upward scythe swing as Qrow transformed his weapon back into it's sword form.

"And your semblance still gives you an unfair advantage at points." Raven chuckled as she unsheathed her sword and attempted to bring it down on Qrow, who again parried the attack. "Although I have to wonder if it's affecting anything going on below us." she taunted.

"Why do you think we're up here?" Qrow smirked before he then fired out a shot from his weapon that Raven deflected. the shot shattering the glass at the top of the room, letting in the moonlight from outside as Raven then jumped off the Balcony, changing to her bird form, only for Qrow to pursue her in his avian form.

Raven quickly shifted back and attempted to swat her brother out of the air, but Qrow shifted back just as quickly and blocked her attack, getting knocked to the stairs by the entrance of the Grand Hall.

She landed right beside Lionheart and glared at him. "Open the way to the vault." she demanded.

"B-But this wasn't-"

"DO IT!" Raven threatened him now with her weapon drawn and he quickly started down the stairs with Raven following him.

* * *

Lasers and bullets flew past each other as Ren and Vernal were still fighting each other, seemingly even matched. Ren and Vernal's shots eventually collided in midair and exploded into a dust of smoke between the two, They both attempted to rush at each other, clashing their weapons as they now stood opposite of where they previously were before again rushing at each other and repeating several more times before Ren rushed at her with his knee forward and knocked her several feet away, onto the steps.

Nora finally pulled herself out of the rubble and screamed aloud. "YOU CANT KEEP NORA DOWN!" as she returned to Ren's side.

Ren's focus was cut short when he saw Ruby struggling against three opponents across the Grand Hall. "Nora, go help Ruby!"

"But-" she then saw that Ruby was outmatched as Mercury kicked her across the face and Emerald's weapon deflected off Crescent Rose.

Cinder stood to the side, watching Emerald and Mercury do all the hard work for her and smirked before suddenly Nora threw herself into this fight, slamming her hammer down into the ground between Ruby, Emerald and Mercury.

"Let's even the playing field with a little Sugar Rush." Nora grinned as Ruby smiled to her as Cinder stepped into this fight again, now annoyed by the interruption.

Mercury vaulted over Emerald's shoulder and kicked Nora across the face while Ruby, swung upwards at Emerald.

Emerald blocked the attack, sliding back several feet from Ruby now who spun Crescent Rose over her back, Cinder blocking it with little effort before Ruby then kicked out at Cinder, who caught her foot and threw her into a pillar, separating Ruby from her weapon. She walked over to her with a flame in her hand, determined to finish Ruby off.

She threw out a blast of fire from her hand at Ruby, but Ruby split herself into three blurs of rose petals and avoided the attack, reassembling right behind Cinder and picking Crescent Rose off the ground as Cinder yelled in annoyance at her persistence before creating two swords in her hands again, coming at Ruby full force.

Ruby was ready for her now, firing a shot off at the ground and boosting herself into the air before firing off more shots at Cinder that were deflected.

Cinder attempted to slash at her but Ruby dodged with her semblance again and slashed out at Cinder from behind, again being blocked before Cinder threw an explosive sword at her. Ruby dodged around the explosion, further infuriating her. "Just stand down and die!"

Emerald used her semblance on Nora, making her see Mercury as attacking her when he wasn't, instead leaving her open to one of his real attacks, knocking her onto her back.

Vernal picked herself up and aimed her weapons at Ren when Raven came down the stairs with Lionheart. "Vernal, you're done here. We're going to the vault now."

Professor Lionheart took his Pocket watch and placed it into a slot on the central statue in the Grand Hall, activating the mechanism to lower the lift.

Ren had his weapons aimed on the three of them, but the moment Vernal put her weapons away, he reloaded his weapon and ran towards the fight Nora had just gotten herself involved in.

* * *

Weiss picked herself up off the ground and activated the dust in her weapon. "I don't know what my family did to hurt you, but whatever it is I swear I will make it right. I'm not my father's daughter." she affirmed as Adam stopped and chuckled as Yang walked over.

"I know all too well not to believe the word of a Schnee." he told her as he then reached up to his mask. "You wanna know why?" he removed it and looked Weiss right in the eyes. Yang was reeling her fist out for a punch, but stopped when she saw his face.

"No. No! My father he said he would never... He said that our workers were never-" Weiss denied, faltering now and lowering her guard.

The mask was placed back on Adam's face as he gripped the handle of Wilt tightly. "Now you see why the word of a Schnee is meaningless?! If you really want to help the faunus, then you'll lay down and accept your punishment for your family's crime!"

Yang's left hand was shaking a lot again as she stepped forward. "S-Sh-She's not her father!"

"Oh and who are you to have a say in this matter?" Adam asked Yang as he unsheathed Wilt, Yang's breath was starting to grow heavier and more frantic as she then started firing shots off from Ember Celica and her prosthetic at him that he deflected with ease, catching each one with his sword.

"I-I'm the one who's arm you cut off!" Yang yelled now, deciding to let the adrenaline take over for her as she then raised her fists up and walked to meet Adam half way to Weiss.

"I've dismembered a lot of people you know..." Adam chuckled darkly as Yang threw out punch after punch at him, a few shots mixed in between punches. He blocked them all with Wilt, the blade gleaming with energy as Weiss then tried to interject, realizing what Yang had just said. She started slashing out at Adam with burn dust that he blocked with Wilt while Yang, breathing heavily tried to focus on her target. It was as if there were no one else in the room except for her and Adam.

Adam barely had to make an effort to block and avoid Yang's sloppy barrage of punches, Weiss's precise stabs were more of a nuisance however. He knew he had to separate them, so he moved between the two and ducked just as Yang threw out a punch that hit Weiss, knocking her on her back and making her drop Myrtenaster.

It was at this moment Yang returned to reality and realized what she had done, narrowly avoiding a slash from Wilt as she rushed to Weiss's side.

"I think I do remember you better now... Yang, right? The teammate that rushed to Blake's side. Tell me, where is she now?" Adam asked as he unsheathed Wilt, and was glowing with a powerful aura.

Yang didn't answer as she focused on Weiss. "Are you okay, Weiss? I'm sorry..." she apologized profusely.

"I-It's fine Yang he's just getting in our heads, he's-" Weiss glanced towards him now as she saw the smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter where Blake is, what I'm doing now is just for her!" he yelled as he then thrust Wilt forward at the two.

Weiss immediately shoved Yang away as the stab pierced through her aura and cut through her torso, leaving a sizable wound.

She stumbled back, holding her side as Yang then ran over and caught her while she fell, motionless in her arms.

* * *

Ruby was fighting Cinder when the room darkened suddenly upon Adam activating his semblance and stabbing Weiss. It was at that moment that all the memories of Beacon, and what she had lost came rushing back to her mind. "NO!" she screamed as her eyes glowed brightly and a blinding light enveloped the room.

The light wouldn't finish as Emerald quickly extended the chain of Thief's Respite out and struck the back of Ruby's head, knocking her out.

Cinder fell to her knees, writhing in pain and grasping at her hidden arm when Jaune walked back up to her, gritting his teeth in anger, looking down on her.

"Pyrrha Nikos was my partner." Jaune affirmed as he swung his sword horizontally down at Cinder in an attempt to slice through her head.

Cinder closed her eyes, expecting the attack to hit, but it wouldn't come as a bullet fired from Mercury's weapon forced Jaune's sword off course and he missed his attack.

Mercury's attention was quickly diverted when Ren opened fire on him and he had to block most of the shots that hit him. Emerald's focus on Nora broke as well as she now attempted to bring her hammer down onto her, only being held back by Emerald's weapons.

Jaune attempted to swing at Cinder vertically, but now she formed a glass sword in her sleeved hand and knocked Crocea Mors from his hand, leaving him unarmed.

He wasn't about to give up as he raised his arms up to try and fight her unarmed. She started to swing but stopped when she saw the lift for the vault lower down slightly and Raven and Vernal step onto it.

"Where are you going?!" Cinder glared.

"We're going down to get the relic so we can be done with our business here." Raven stated.

"That wasn't what we- I'm going with you before you try anything sneaky!" Cinder insisted now as she turned her attention away from Jaune and marched over to the lift.

Jaune tried to interject, picking up Crocea Mors, but Lionheart stood in front of the elevator with his weapon drawn. "Don't." he stated as Jaune grit his teeth in anger.

"She's a murderer!" he yelled. "You're really going to defend that?!"

"I'm doing what's-" before Lionheart could finish speaking the side entrance to the Grand Hall opened with Oscar stepping out, now rubbing his hands as there were still some clear rope burns on his wrists.

Weiss was bleeding heavily as Yang did her best to try and keep pressure on the wound, it was clear that Weiss wouldn't make it unless she got some immediate attention. "SOMEONE HELP US!" Yang cried out.

Adam calmly walked over, standing over them with Wilt raised. "Your blood is on Blake Belladonna's hands."

He swung, but would suddenly be stopped by Qrow blocking the attack. "Get the hell away from my niece..." he swung out with his weapon's scythe form at Adam, making him back away.

Adam readied himself for a more challenging fight with Qrow when suddenly Hazel entered the Grand hall through the back door.

"The charges are all set." Hazel nodded. "Just waiting on you to detonate them."

"Ozpin?! How did you get out?!" Lionheart yelled as Ozpin glared down at the man from where he was on the balcony, jumping down, and brandishing his cane now.

"Ozpin?" everything would suddenly go red for Hazel. "Adam Taurus, take charge of the operation outside." he demanded.

"I'm not finished-"

"DO IT!" Hazel yelled in an angry voice as he tore his coat off of his body. "This is my own business now. None of your concern."

Adam wanted to argue more, but grit his teeth and exited the Grand Hall.

"Oh No..." Ozpin raised his staff up in the direction of Hazel.

Jaune glanced over, now focused on what was going on in the rest of the Battlefield, he saw Ruby and Weiss downed with Yang doing her best to help Weiss's worsening condition, the elevator activated and now a new enemy entered the Grand Hall. "This couldn't get any worse, could it?"

Hazel reached into his pockets and pulled out raw electricity dust crystals and stabbed them into his arms, letting out a yell as he started to bulk up in size. "OZPIIIIIIN!" he yelled.

* * *

**Commentary**: Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse for our heroes

Vernal vs Ren and Nora- Ren and Nora get separated pretty quickly into this fight, but Ren does get a little more focus as a result and we get to see him fight someone with a similar weapon to him in a pretty cool manner, and then of course Ren sends Nora in to assist Ruby.

Qrow vs Raven- Reaches an abrupt ending here with Raven rushing off to the vault and Qrow having to save Weiss and Yang from Adam.

Cinder vs Jaune- Reaches an abrupt ending here when Ruby interferes again and Jaune is knocked away. But Jaune does try and take a shot at Cinder this time SLICING instead of stabbing like he did in the show.

Weiss vs Adam- Very one sided in Adam's favor. Weiss has no chance, Adam also reveals his face to Weiss here which shakes her to her core. Things aren't helped when Yang throws herself into this fight recklessly and gets Weiss injured. This is also what sets Ruby's eyes off rather than Jaune and Cinder.

Mercury vs Yang- Yang's not really into this fight much, given how easily she gets beaten around and how bored Mercury gets of her.

Ruby vs Cinder, Emerald and Mercury- Talk about unfair. It's a miracle Ruby lasted as long as she did before Nora rushed to her aid.

Then of course Hazel and Oscar enter the Grand hall at the same time. Talk about poor timing on Oscar's part. But we'll see where that brings us, next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Vault of the Spring Maiden

"OZPIIIN!" Hazel screamed as Ozpin raised his cane up firmly.

"Maybe I could try reasoning with him." Oscar recommended in Ozpin's head.

"No, there's no reasoning with Hazel when he's angry. He's beyond reason." Ozpin warned as Hazel charged forward across the Grand Hall straight towards him.

Qrow attempted to get his attention by rushing in front of him, but was swatted away with a punch that slammed him straight into a wall.

Hazel threw his fist into a pillar, punching a hole clean through it in his attempt to hit Ozpin.

Ozpin jumped over him and bounced off his head with his cane, a move he barely reacted to as he turned towards him and tried to punch him again.

Ruby groaned as she tried to sit up, looking at the large man towering over her. She also saw Ren and Nora, struggling to hold their own against Emerald and Mercury, who were starting to toy with them at this point with Emerald making Nora hallucinate Mercury in Ren's place and Ren in Mercury's place.

"Nora, I'm not the enemy!" Ren insisted as he started to shoot at the real Mercury again who ran around his attacks and dodged, striking Ren over the head with a kick that harshly smashed him into the ground.

Ruby saw Yang trying her hardest to keep pressure on Weiss' wound with both of her hands. But not even the prosthetic could keep Weiss in a stable condition.

It was then that to her surprise Jaune stepped over. "Let me help." He stated. "I know some basic first aid, and I always carry some bandages on me."

"The others need your help too Jaune-" Yang insisted but was cut off.

"They could use you a lot more than me out there. I've been... I've been nothing but a hindrance." he looked down.

"Jaune." Yang was surprised when the moment Jaune put his hand over Weiss's wound it was starting to glow with his aura.

"What?!" he was surprised as he saw Weiss gasping for air and coughing. "W-What is this?"

"It's gotta be your semblance." Qrow stated as he stumbled over, leaning on Harbinger. "Yang, go and help your sister." he glared. "I'll keep watch over these two."

"But-"

"Just go!" Qrow insisted.

* * *

Ozpin was having an increasingly hard time deflecting projectiles thrown his way by Lionheart, who was starting to take higher ground on the steps leading to the back exit of the Grand Hall and dodging Hazel's electrified punches.

He danced around Hazel as much as he could, striking him with his cane several times while dodging him before stabbing at him with it several dozen times, with little effect on Hazel.

One of Lionheart's projectiles then struck him on the shoulder, stunning him as Hazel now raised both of his arms up to crush him. "DIE!" A shot from Crescent Rose impacted Hazel's back and he turned towards Ruby. "Child..."

Ruby slashed at his torso with Crescent Rose, but he shrugged it off before grabbing her head. Ruby screamed out in pain as she was electrocuted and slammed to the ground. "This girl's death is because of you!" he yelled in his blind rage.

_Hello there my enemy,  
Welcome to my Punching Spree,  
This is where I lay waste and you go home bleeding._

He raised his fist up to slam it down into Ruby's body, but it would miss it's mark as an explosive shotgun round hit him in the face and made him stagger back as Yang approached, firing shots off behind her and boosting herself right towards this fight.

_Didn't have to be this way,  
Should have stayed out of the fray,  
Now you're headed for a beating_

Yang slammed her fist into Hazel's leg, not getting a reaction from him at all as he swung his arm out and forced her to back off.

"His semblance prevents him from feeling Pain!" Ozpin warned her as she raised her arms up in defense. "You'll have to tire him out."

"So Dad's strategy." Yang affirmed with a smirk.

_Didn't mother warn you?  
Now she's gonna mourn you  
Being damaged's how you'll end this day_

Yang clenched her left fist, that was starting to shake again. She then fired out two more shots from Ember Celica at him that exploded in his face, and on one of his arms, breaking the electricity dust Crystal on it.

_You're a big mess,  
Cause I'm relentless,  
I gotta tell you I'm on fire today!_

Hazel attempted to bring his fist down on her but Yang caught it with both of her arms. She struggled for a moment before letting her prosthetic handle most of the weight and firing another shot off at his head from under him, causing him to stagger back from the smoke blinding his vision from the impact of the shot.

_Crash and burn  
(Crash and burn)  
Some lessons are just hard to learn_

Yang boosted herself into the air with a shot as Hazel attempted to bring both of his arms down on her, creating a brief shockwave on the ground as Yang then landed on his shoulder and fired a shot off point blank that boosted her off his shoulder, forcing him to his knee as Yang now stood in front of him.

_Scathing eyes  
(Scathing eyes)  
That see things from only one side_

Yang fired a shot off behind her and slid under Hazel's legs while he was still stunned, now standing behind him and launching several more explosive rounds at him, shattering the last of the dust on his arms before he took out fire crystals and stabbed those into his arms and roared again as he charged at her while powering up.

Yang again fired a shot off behind her, boosting herself forward to meet him as he attempted to punch her directly, but she fired a shot off, boosting her prosthetic arm towards his face and did the same with her other fist, which did little more than annoy Hazel as he attempted to grab her now, she caught his hand again and fired a shot at his face that made him stagger back again.

_Yet every misshapen spark,  
Suffers the Judgement and pain!_

Yang dodged to the side of a counter punch, firing a shot off to avoid the shockwave of fire that occured when his fist made contact with the ground. She then boosted herself forward, again sliding under his legs as he attempted to grab her by the hair, but missed. Yang then boosted herself into the air and kicked him in the face, before propelling herself away from him with two shots in front of her.

She then boosted herself forward with two more shots and threw out a punch at him that didn't hit as Hazel slammed his fist right into her, knocking her away.

However just before she impacted the wall a red blur of Rose petals grabbed her and the two now stood on a pillar feeling all the momentum from Hazel's punch.

"You know what I think this calls for sis?!" Ruby asked.

"What would that be?" Yang was perplexed.

"STRAWBERRY SUNRISE!" Ruby boosted forward with her sister in a swirl of red and yellow before she jumped out as Hazel now threw a punch out, colliding with Yang's prosthetic arm.

_Fool you shouldn't stare into these eyes of fire,  
You're going to regret this little fight!_

The impact shook the entire Grand Hall as Yang held herself in midair against Hazel's fist in a clear power struggle.

_You don't wanna mess with me,  
I'm something higher,_

Yang was starting to lose the struggle as she felt herself start to get pushed back.

_Anguish you'll know for your miserable plight,  
Soon you'll bemoan your mistake of a life,  
_  
Ruby fired a shot from her sniper, shattering the Crystal on Hazel's arm as Yang was now starting to win the struggle with him, with his arm breaking from the force of his struggle with Yang.

_You'll watch yourself suffer,  
You'll watch me Ignite!_

Yang broke his arm completely and he was shoved back from the force of a shot fired out of her Prosthetic arm, slamming him through the wall of the Grand Hall, knocking him outside the building.

Yang landed on her feet, her eyes red as a brief tint of flame affected her hair.

"Yang! Wow, you didn't even use your semblance!" Ruby remarked, approaching her sister with a sheepish smile.

"I almost did." she took a deep breath. "Sis, more helping the others, and less gloating over that." Yang replied before firing a shot out at Lionheart, who blocked it from his position on the stairs.

"Oh, right..." Ruby then turned her attention towards the fight with Emerald and Mercury as Ren collapsed to his knees right behind her.

"I could use a second." Ren panted heavily.

Several spotlights shone down outside the Grand Hall where Hazel had landed outside.

"What's going on out there?!" Nora asked Ruby as she parried a kick from Mercury.

"Honestly, I don't know." Mercury commented, just as perplexed before he was struck by the top end of Nora's hammer in the gut.

"She didn't ask you." Ruby shook her head. "But we need to keep fighting!" Ruby deflected a shot fired off from Emerald.

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna matter when Cinder gets back!" Emerald transformed her weapons back into sickles as she glared at Ruby.

* * *

The lift down to the Vault was moving fairly quickly all things considered as the sounds of fighting above were still somewhat heard but growing fainter.

Cinder smirked to Vernal. "You should be honored, it's been many long years since the last Spring Maiden has gotten to see this Vault. Not many get to see it in their life time."

Vernal remained quiet and looked at Raven.

"So, you have her trained to serve you? It's a surprise she listened."

Raven just shrugged as the elevator stopped. "Just shut up and let's grab this thing so you can leave us alone."

The gate in front of the lift was pushed open. The Vault was scenic to say the least the floor was made of a blue stained glass, and the vault door appeared to be embedded into a large tree that overlooked the entire vault. Around this simple platform appeared to be a bottomless looking chasm that Vernal walked towards and peered down, spitting into it and listening, but she didn't hear any sound.

"Vernal, come." Raven insisted as the young maiden walked over to her as Cinder took in the scenery herself.

"It's beautiful. Yet all this is just meant to hold one object." Cinder glanced over to Vernal. "Open the door."

Vernal stood there, defiant of her.

"Open the door Vernal." Raven commanded as Vernal smiled and walked towards the door. As she walked towards the door the blue stained glass glowed brightly.

"It's responding to her." Cinder remarked as she watched Vernal approach the door and started to approach it herself.

Raven placed her mask back on and rested her hands on her weapon now as Vernal went and touched the door with a hand.

"You know Raven, you must really think I'm stupid." she fired out a blast of ice that froze Raven solid before she could stop Vernal.

Vernal turned around and grabbed her weapons, firing a shot off at Cinder that was blocked by her hand before her hidden arm ripped out of it's sleeve, revealing it to be a Grimm arm as it then launched itself in Vernal's direction stabbing into her stomach.

She screamed out in agony and tried to cut at Cinder's arm with one of her chakrams that was quickly swatted aside by a fireball that threw it over the edge.

The arm started draining Vernal of her life energy as the maiden fell to the ground.

Cinder's eye lit up with her maiden power. "Sorry, it's not personal dear... But I just can't STAND to see someone with power like this be so complacent with being someone else's slave!" she took a confident step forward. "You had a good run as Spring, but honestly, I think those powers are better suited with me! So I'll take what I want!"

The ice that Raven was encased in was starting to crack from the inside.

Cinder then stopped suddenly and pulled the arm back as Vernal slipped out of consciousness. "What's this?! Where's the power?! She was supposed to have it! The vault responded to her!" she shouted. "What manner of trickery is this?!"

It was then that the ice that encased Raven shattered and Cinder turned to face her. "You won't find the power with her..." Raven stated with confidence. "Because, Vernal was a decoy. The real Spring Maiden..." Raven threw her mask off. "Is me!" her eyes lit up with the maiden powers, much like Cinder's had as the two stood off with each other.

* * *

**Commentary**: So Hazel finally enters the fight and we get some more fun moments here! Jaune's still healing Weiss like in the original, with Qrow standing guard over them.

Ren and Nora vs Emerald and Mercury- Honestly it's mostly just Ren and Nora distracting them so they don't attack Ruby

Oscar vs Lionheart- Lionheart's doing about as well as he did when he kept Oscar at a range in the original, go figure.

Yang vs Hazel- I'd say this is the highlight fight of the chapter here. Put Ignite here because it made sense to and, Yang almost used her semblance, but thankfully didn't because of Ruby helping her.

The vault reveal is pretty much the same as the original. Which, next chapter we're gonna take a step back from here and check to see how Blake's militia is doing.


	14. Chapter 14: The Militia

Seagulls flew overhead as the SS Pride was at maximum Capacity when it pulled into harbor at Anima. "Thank you so much again." Blake bowed to the captain, showing her gratitude.

"Thank you, for teaching me how to speak to your people without sounding offensive." the captain bowed his head. "Oh,I didn't mean it like-"

"It's okay, it's fine." Blake scratched the back of her head and glanced over towards her parents.

"I can't guarantee the people of Mistral will be as understanding of your movement." the captain warned. "I wish i could help you further but you're on your own from this point."

"We'll be able to handle it." Kali assured, speaking up with a nod looking back towards everyone who was on the ship.

* * *

It would take a few days of traveling before the faunus Militia finally reached the city on the mountain, Mistral just at the break of dawn. "We'll make our public presence known, and explain our cause." Ghira stated as Blake nodded to him.

Many people on the lower streets of Mistral exited their homes in shock and awe at the sight before them, such a mass gathering of faunus in the streets of this city was unheard of.

Ghira then spoke up. "Attention citizens of Mistral! We are here to provide help and protection to your city!"

"Protection! I don't want no animal protection!" yelled an angry man from his window.

"We only want to help!" Blake spoke up.

"We don't want your help!" a woman yelled.

People were starting to get rowdy and throw stuff at the faunus in the street. "Everyone, defensive positions!" Ghira ordered as the faunus with shields raised them up to deflect rocks, tomatoes and all sorts of objects thrown their way before several police airships flew around them now.

"We demand you faunus stop this gathering in our streets!" the police declared.

"We're trying to help you idiots!" Sun yelled at them.

"If you do not disperse this illegal gathering, we will be forced to arrest you!" the police officer on the intercom demanded.

Ilia looked down before glancing up. "Fine then! Arrest me!" she yelled. "But don't hurt any of the others! I'm the one who's a danger!"

"Ilia, what are you doing?!" Blake was surprised.

"Atoning for my mistakes." Ilia firmly stated as she held her arms up. "My name is Ilia Amitola, member of the White Fang! Take me in for my crimes of violence against your Kingdom! But please, let them"

With that the police started rappelling down from their ships and started harshly restraining the Militia, taking their shields and batons from them.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, member of the White Fang!" Blake spoke up.

"What are you doing?!" Ilia asked in shock as she was handcuffed.

"I'm not going to abandon my friend." Blake stated with a confident smile as she was handcuffed.

"Um... I'm White Fang also?" Sun asked, gladly holding his hands out for handcuffs like they were the fanciest new accessory.

"I'm White Fang as well!" in the militia started speaking up, letting themselves willfully get arrested and charged for the crime of being White Fang operatives.

* * *

By the time Blake, Ilia and Sun had arrived, the main holding cell in the Mistral city prison was completely full to the brim with members of the Militia.

"Jeez, they really just packed us in here without a care in the world?" Sun remarked.

Blake looked down at her cuffed hands and sighed. "I honestly expected no less than this."

What felt like a good hour went by as Sun fell asleep, loudly snoring while Ilia, just awkwardly looked at Blake and then away when she was caught. Blake on the other hand was watching the door for anyone passing by.

The moment Blake finally looked away, the door opened and into the room stepped Kali with who appeared to be the Chief of Police in Mistral.

"Mom?!" Blake was surprised to see her mother not in a cell and not cuffed.

The door to the cell opened as all the faunus held within started flooding out.

"I told you, I had a connection here, Police Chief Foley and I go way back." Kali explained.

"Oh yes. Your mother taught me a thing or two about respecting the faunus." Chief Foley laughed as she made sure every last faunus in the cell was released.

"So, do you believe what we're saying about an attack on Haven?" Blake asked her.

"I'm inclined to believe you as all White Fang activity around every part of this city has ceased. If crime patterns from Vale are anything to go off of, when crime stopped like this there, the next thing that happened was the attack on Beacon that lead to it's fall." the Police Chief reasoned. "That's why it's important that we prepare to tackle this situation with tact. Although I'm still not quite sure where to start."

Ilia looked to her scroll that was thankfully not confiscated from her during the mass arrest. "It seems the White Fang still things I'm with them." she held her scroll up that had an urgent message from Adam, detailing the plan to attack on Haven that night.

* * *

In the meeting room of the Police Station Ghira, Chief Foley, Kali, Blake, Sun and Ilia all stood around the table, looking over the plans.

"This is insane! If Haven is blown up, and White Fang Riots break out into those marked streets, it'll cause mass panic and no one will be able to escape the Grimm that attracts." Chief Foley shook her head. "And without huntsmen, I'm afraid the Kingdom of Mistral may as well be a dish served on a platter for these monsters!"

"That's why we need a plan of attack." Ghira insisted.

Blake looked at all the points. "So I think it's reasonable to assume that at each of these points is some kind of White Fang Stronghold, filled to the Brim with soldiers waiting for their cue."

Ilia snapped her fingers. "We can clear them out before the attack even starts!"

"I'm afraid even with that in mind, we'd have to arrive at each of these spots at the same time, otherwise they might start the riots early." Kali shook her head.

"Well, we might be able to manage that." Chief Foley reasoned.

"We?" Sun asked.

"Yes, we. As in us and your Militia."

"Wait, you're willing to work with us?!" Blake was surprised.

"Girl, didn't you hear what I said about your mother teaching me to respect the faunus?!" the Police Chief rolled her eyes. "Now obviously those shields and batons will work just fine for your Militia's weaponry."

"Of course, we trained each fighter with how to effectively defend and parry from attacks." Ghira confirmed. "We only taught them how to protect and restrain."

"That's all the skill we need then." Chief Foley then started towards the door. "I'll go tell my officers what's going on and what our plan of attack is, they will work with you. Even if they hate the idea. They need the extra numbers, and I think a little time with a few of you guys would definitely help to fix their outlook."

* * *

The Mission was clear and the plan was put into motion.

_This time,  
The ways of the past we'll get over,_

The first Stronghold was cleared out with a total of 30 faunus being arrested in an old burnt bar, waiting for their cue and being unable to attack.

_We'll climb,  
Enlighten a new state of mind_

The second set of Strongholds were cleared out with a few stragglers getting away, however Ilia and Blake made short work of them, restraining them with relative ease.

A_nd now,  
I'll stand with you shoulder to shoulder_

Sun held his staff firmly as a White Fang soldier was holding a police officer at Gunpoint now.

This encounter would meet it's abrupt end when the soldier was elbowed in the gut by the police officer and a blast of electricity knocked the soldier out from behind, as Neptune, Sage and Scarlet all approached Sun.

_Out of the ashes a new Flame Ignites,  
Rise up from Shadows and into the Light_

"Heard you could use a hand." Neptune remarked confidently with his cheeky smile.

_We'll stand undivided our futures aligned,  
A new brotherhood,  
This time!_

Blake threw Gambol Shroud to Ilia who caught it, just in time for a group of fleeing White Fang soldiers to be tripped by it's ribbon. The two immediately got to restraining this group as the holding Cell in the Mistral Police station was full of Countless White Fang soldiers. This operation had gone on well into the late afternoon with only a few escaping White Fang operatives.

"So that's the last of the strongholds?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, there's only one place left and it's... It's no doubt where Adam will be." Blake stated.

"Haven..." Ilia walked over and put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Look, Blake if you don't want to deal with this, you don't have to, there's more than enough people here than can handle it."

"Ilia. I've run from Adam for the past year. I've been in fear of him for longer than that. If I back down now, he'll win." Blake affirmed.

"Well, you won't be alone if that'll make a difference." Sun pointed out.

"Thanks, Sun." Blake nodded to him. "That will make all the difference."

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Kali assured her daughter.

"I think, you should be the one to lead us at Haven Blake." Ghira stated. "We'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad..." she turned towards Ilia and Sun. "You guys too. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have you all supporting me."

"You also wouldn't be here if I didn't try to have you shipped off here and nearly assisted in the killing of your parents." Ilia pointed out with an awkward chuckle. Everyone in the room fell silent and just stared. "W-What? Too soon?"

Sun just pinched her again. "OW! I didn't even stab you a second time!"

"You'd get along well with Blake's friend, Yang." Sun remarked as he stepped out to discuss things with his teammates.

* * *

Adam stepped out of the Grand Hall, slightly shaken now. "I'd ask what I just witnessed, but I think it'd be better if I didn't." he shook his head as a soldier approached him,with the detonator in hand.

"Waiting for your cue, sir." the soldier smiled to him and went back to checking around the perimeter.

"Excellent." Adam took hold of the detonator. "We're going to leave at once."

"But High Leader-"

"You heard my command!-" before he could bark anymore orders he found himself interrupted by a voice all to familiar to him.

"Adam!" Blake called out, looking down on him from a roof.

The sound of that voice diverted Adam's attention entirely as he turned to face her. "Blake." he started laughing. "To think I went through all that trouble to ask the Albains to bring you here, when you instead bring yourself to me."

Blake balled her hand up into a fist. "It's over Adam. Give up before you make a fool of yourself!"

"Me? Make a fool of myself?! The only fool here is you, Blake." Adam took a step forward. "I don't know if you heard but I took over as the high leader of the White Fang after Sienna met her untimely end at the hands of a human."

"I know that's a lie!" Blake argued back. "One of your operatives told us the truth!"

"Which one? I need to know who to kill." Adam grit his teeth.

"High leader, that's what I was trying to tell you! Our entire operation around Mistral has gone ground up!" the soldier explained.

"How?! She's just one girl?!" Adam turned towards her now. "You can't stop us by yourself Blake, even if you somehow stopped everything in Mistral. I know you can't beat me!"

Taking a deep breath, Blake looked back towards the darkness behind her. "I know. That's why I didn't come alone."

Out of the shadows stepped the faunus Militia from Menagerie, along with Team SSSN and ABRN.

One of the White Fang soldiers lowered their guns upon recognizing someone from the Militia. "Mata?"

"Please... Stop." Mata pleaded as he held his shield up firmly.

"We're your brothers and sisters!" Ghira stated with authority in his tone.

Adam clenched his fists and was starting to seethe with rage. "These are our enemies! Make no-" before he could finish his tirade several police ships flew by and shone spotlights on him and all of his operatives.

Blake finally jumped down from where she was standing and looked towards Adam. "It's over, Adam."

"Then it's over for all of us!" Adam pressed the trigger for his detonator, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?! Trying to kill us all?!" one of his operatives asked in a panic.

"I will make all who oppose ME pay for their crimes!" he yelled staring right through the other White Fang member's mask practically as he grabbed their collar before shoving them off.

"We sent someone to confirm your explosives, and when they did... She disarmed them." Blake explained as Ilia appeared out, camouflaged with all the cut wires from the explosives and tossed them before jumping down from the CCT and staring at Adam.

"It's over." Ilia stated firmly.

"This is your fault! YOUR FAULT!" Adam glared daggers at Blake and ran forward at her with his hand gripped tightly on Wilt.

Blake pushed herself forward with a shadow clone and forced Wilt back into Blush with one of her hands and then with her other hand she brought Gambol Shroud down on Adam, hitting him and knocking him back to the ground.

Adam forced himself to his knees and glared up at her. "KILL THEM ALL!" he ordered as the White Fang soldiers began firing on everyone around them.

Blake held a firm stance as Adam started to stand himself up, ready for more when a wall from the Grand Hall exploded out and Hazel was sent flying with a broken arm out of the building, landing several feet away.

"Ah Hazel, maybe now you could help me. It seems things have gotten complicated than we initially thought." Adam stated.

"This is your own problem." Hazel snapped his arm back into place and let his aura heal it before injecting his arms with fire and electricity dust. "Fix it yourself."

He then turned back towards the Grand Hall and walked back in through the opening.

"Sounds like you don't have many friends at all." Sun walked over, firmly holding his staff now.

"Tell me, does Blake always make her classmates fight for her?" Adam asked.

"Nah, we just decide we want to help her out is all." Sun chuckled.

"If you think I came all this way for you, Adam... You're wrong." Blake stated. "I came here for Haven, not for you."

Adam grit his teeth and put his hand over Wilt which made Blake get on the defensive, aiming Gambol Shroud's gun form at him. "Tch, you are still afraid Blake."

"Not as afraid as you are of me, right now." Blake taunted back at him.

Adam then turned towards Sun and unsheathed Wilt, slashing at him. Sun quickly raised up his staff and blocked Adam's attacks before transforming Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into their gun chuck form, spinning them around as Adam started deflecting the shots fired out of them. Blake then clashed her bladed sheath with Wilt before shooting at him, he managed to deflect all their attacks before getting a shot off on Sun, knocking him back.

Blake held her ground and transformed the main part of Gambol Shroud back into it's Katana form and clashed with Adam more before Sun pulled himself up and hit his face with his weapon back in it's staff form.

A couple of Militia faunus rushed over, with their shields and batons at the ready, but Adam merely sliced through them. "Pathetic!" he yelled before he then attempted to bring down Wilt on the rabbit faunus girl that had made the attempt on him.

Instead he only struck Lightning Lash as Ilia stepped forward, the three now having Adam surrounded as Ilia placed herself in front of the other faunus.

"Thank you..." she looked up at Ilia who smiled to her before glancing over back at Adam.

"You're a coward, Blake. A Coward who hides behind other people!" Adam yelled as his hair was starting to glow.

"The only coward I see here..." Ilia gripped her hand firmly on the trigger of Lightning Lash. "Is the one who's hiding his face!" she whipped out at him, Adam attempted to block it, but the strike cracked his mask and he stumbled back.

His mask shattered off of his face, revealing a blue eye and another eye blinded by a branding with the initials of the Schnee Dust Company, along with the familiar snowflake symbol.

"Adam Taurus, stand down!" an airship that flew overhead commanded as it shone it's spotlight down on Adam.

"Give up Adam, you've lost." Blake stated.

"No... NO!" Adam yelled as he then unsheathed Wilt and slashed at the Airship with his semblance, slicing it in two and forcing everyone to dodge the debris while he ran away.

"After him!" Sun yelled as Blake then grabbed his arm. "We can't take him on our own." Blake shook her head.

"But he's getting away!" Sun pointed out.

"Blake's right. Adam's formidable. Especially when he's cornered like this. The best we can do is hope the Mistral Police are able to apprehend him." Ilia stated as she watched the ships following Adam.

"Besides, now he can know what it feels like to run." Blake affirmed. "Thank you guys."

"Heh, any time Blake." Sun chuckled.

"You should probably check out the Grand Hall, something big seems to be going on in there." Ilia pointed to the door.

"Right." Blake started in that direction when the ground suddenly shook beneath everyone's feet.

* * *

**Commentary**: So this is the Blake centric chapter for the Volume's finale and well I'm actually kind of happy with how it turned out. Sure it's a bit of a cut away from what's going on currently, but I do feel like a little break would be needed after the big reveal at the end of last chapter. Besides that, this is also the chapter with the defeat of Adam and the White Fang. Which I certainly hope Adam's defeat here was less awkward than it was in the original. Blake's big attack on him was different, with her using her clone to push herself forward and prevent him from attacking.

Also, there is the even bigger thing that is Adam's face being revealed here. Yep, I moved his face reveal to here rather than have it happen in Volume 6. I only had reactions from people looking at his face before, mainly Sienna and Weiss. But now with his face revealed, and the attack ruined, Adam was forced to retreat, but not before flexing his power one last time with that moon slice.

With all that said and done, next chapter is the one where things get real down in the vault.


	15. Chapter 15: Downfall

The Vault of the Spring Maiden was entirely silent as Raven and Cinder stared off against each other.

"Vernal was just a decoy. How clever." Cinder mused. "The last spring maiden must have trusted you an awful lot..."

Raven, enraged by Cinder's remark, fired her sword out of it's sheath and towards Cinder who deflected it before it was caught again by Raven who slashed out at her, now clashing her sword with Cinder's glass blade.

Cinder's sword was starting to crack from the pressure of Raven's sword but then she heated her sword up and Raven's was starting to crack, both swords shattered as Raven quickly put her weapon's handle back into it's sheath and took out a green blade now, slashing up at Cinder and launching herself into the air with her maiden power.

The two crashed right into the tree above the relic chamber entrance in the vault, creating a sizable crater as Cinder was starting to push back with both of her hands heated up. She then shoved Raven off by firing a blast of fire behind her with her feet and the two maidens landed back where they started.

Cinder then formed two burning swords of glass in her hand while Raven rushed at her with a blue blade now attached to Omen they clashed and again shattered each other's weapons before Raven again clashed with her now with an orange blade that exploded slightly upon impact stabbing into Cinder's arm as she backed away and her arm shook from the pain.

"Seems like limbs aren't Salem's strong suit." Raven commented snidely.

"Small talk isn't yours." Cinder glared before forming a bow in her hand and firing arrows out at Raven.

Raven started to dodge to the side of the arrows being fired her way, slicing through all the ones that got too close before she transformed into her avian form, making her a harder target for Cinder to hit before Cinder lost her in the darkness of the chasm below the vault.

"It also seems like your depth perception is off." Raven remarked, now standing behind her. Cinder turned herself around and swung her bow at Raven, but took a clean hit to her stomach from Omen, a yellow blade attached as she flew across the vault and landed several feet away, sparking with electricity from the blade she was just hit by.

Cinder forced herself to her feet, breathing heavily before throwing out a fireball in Raven's direction that Raven rolled under, now moving in to close their distance again.

The two maidens clashed blades again with Raven speeding off of her, using ice to skate around Cinder or avoid her attacks by making a pillar of ice as she jumped up and attempted to bring her sword down on Cinder who blocked the attack and backed away.

Rocks started to rise as Cinder floated herself up, surrounded with a sphere of molten rocks while Raven rose up to meet her surrounded by a sphere of wind and rocks. The flew at each other and clashed blades again, throwing their blades at each other and catching them before clashing with each other's weapons several times before tossing them back. The blades shattered against them as they both backed away to the edge of the room, still floating.

Cinder finally focused the molten rock all around her, forming a giant sword of it that seemed to be melting partially.

Raven took a deep breath and created a sword out of the rocks floating around her, freezing it to hold it together.

The blades met each other right in the center of the Vault, causing an eruption that would shake even the academy above it.

The elemental swords shattered against each other, resulting in the two maidens falling past each other from the force of their own attacks, with Raven quickly catching herself, but Cinder stumbling before catching herself.

Raven looked forward, as she was standing in front of the lift out of the vault.

A Grimm arm shot forward before Raven had any time to react and grabbed her throat, shoving her harshly against the gate that was in front of the lift.

The power of the Spring Maiden was starting to be siphoned from Raven as she felt a tinge of weakness from this feeling of her life force being drained.

She looked up and smirked before stabbing Cinder's arm with Omen, forcing her to let go.

Raven held her throat for this moment before then firing out a blast of ice that froze Cinder's feet in place, confusing her as stalactites from the roof above fell and crushed Cinder while Raven then with a gust of wind boosted herself up onto the top of one, looking down.

Cinder followed up after her, boosting herself into the air with fire, finally meeting with Raven and forming two blades of glass in her hands.

_This is the end,  
Here's where you'll die,_

Raven raised up Omen to block Cinder's attack and countered with a single vertical slash before speeding to another falling stalactite while Cinder jumped up to the top of another one.

_Legends should scatter,  
So just say Goodbye._

The two flew at each other full force, clashing several times as the flew back and forth before Cinder with her fist raised up slammed into the one Raven stood upon, forcing her into the air.

_No one will miss you,  
When you're finally gone  
At your conclusion,  
Sing your swan song_

Cinder started to form two more swords in her hands but Raven flew down and cut her off, shattering the unformed blades as Cinder landed on a falling rock.

Raven kicked off two smaller chunks of the falling stalactite Cinder had shattered and ran after Cinder who ran to the end of this one with an orange blade attached to Omen now.

_Murder,  
Unkindness,  
Conspiracy,  
Embers extinguished in effigy _

A fireball thrown from Cinder missed Raven as a rock then fell on onto her that was split in two as Raven slid forward on ice that boosted her, again shattering two more blades as Cinder tried to form them. She smiled as she turned to face Cinder. She was looking increasingly infuriated with Raven's smug demeanor.

_Just close your eyes,  
Don't fear demise_

Omen was swung several times in Cinder's direction, the fall maiden barely being able to form blades in her hand to block the oncoming attacks as Raven slammed her sword down at her and she jumped away.

_Black out the sky,  
All Things must die..._

Raven followed after Cinder jumping after her before throwing her sword and stabbing it into a rock, vaulting off of it and kicking Cinder in the chest, launching her back into another rock before they finally reached the vault again.

As the dust settled Cinder's Aura shattered as she tried to stand but fell to her knees.

Raven smirked, still standing with her aura in tact, looking down at her. "Are we done here?" she asked.

Cinder coughed, gritting her teeth, looking up at her now. "SHUT UP!"

She started to form a blade of glass in her hand when suddenly a shot struck her back, leaving a visible burn on it.

It was Vernal, with her last breath getting the last laugh on Cinder.

Taking this chance provided to her, Raven sped around Cinder and with charged electricity in one hand blasted Cinder on the side of the face, shattering her mask and sending her barreling into the chasm below. As she fell, her body started to freeze over from ice Raven mixed into that attack.

Cinder could only stare up hatefully at the platform as she sank into the abyss.

Raven took a deep breath before looking towards the vault.

* * *

Gritting his teeth in anger, Hazel entered the grand hall, glaring down at Oscar and Yang who was still dodging and deflecting shots from Lionheart.

"Um Yang!" Oscar spoke up, now the one in control as Hazel stepped forward.

"I'll kill you, over and OVER AGAIN!" he was about to slam his fist down into Oscar when suddenly a glowing stinger would stab Hazel and pull him towards the entrance, slamming him to the ground in front of a fully recovered Weiss Schnee.

Weiss stood up confidently in front of Hazel as the brute slammed a fist in the ground and ran at her.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief before unsheathing Crocea Mors, ready to enter the fray again.

"Hey Jaune!" Nora and Ren stumbled over, looking exhausted and worn out. "Can you help us out now?"

"It'd be appreciated." Ren held his side.

"This is my life now isn't it?" Jaune groaned as he sheathed his weapon and went to help his teammates out.

Qrow interjected and slashed up at Hazel with Harbinger in it's sword form while Weiss sped around him.

Ruby and Oscar were now dealing with Emerald and Mercury as Lionheart seemed focused on reloading the dust into his weapon for the moment. Yang readied another shot when she heard the door to the Grand Hall open.

"Yang?!" Blake called out from across the hall as she entered, getting the attention of everyone else as well. "Ruby?! Weiss?! Wait everyone's here?!"

"Yang, go to the vault now!" Ruby called out. "We can't let Cinder get the relic!"

"Right!" Yang turned her attention back to the task at hand and ran towards the vault, Ruby deflected Emerald's weapon with a shot from Crescent Rose.

Mercury kicked Oscar in the face, knocking him on his back, now pursuing Yang and stepping in front of her.

"Out of my way!" Yang yelled, clashing briefly with Mercury who blocked her punches and aimed a kick at her face, a kick that she caught with her prosthetic arm.

With a slight smirk, Yang did something unexpected she popped her prosthetic arm off and sent it and Mercury into the base of a staircase while she jumped down into the vault after the two maidens and her mother.

Mercury quickly stood himself back up and started towards the vault entrance with Emerald, only for Ruby and now Weiss to stand in their way, Weiss creating a large wall of ice in front of the vault entrance.

"You're not getting anywhere near my sister again." Ruby glared at Mercury as Hazel, dragging the Queen Lancer summon on the ground by it's body, stepped over and crushed it's head under his boot.

Emerald and Mercury smirked up towards Hazel who cracked his knuckles, having calmed himself down from his rage episode now.

"So what's the story with the big guy?" Weiss asked, taking a step back.

"He doesn't like Ozpin." Ruby stated flatly as she readied her stance.

Hazel raised a fist up, Emerald and Mercury clearly waiting for his first attack.

Blake then hooked Gambol Shroud onto a pillar on the rafters and pulled herself right at them, kicking Hazel in the back and landing herself right beside Ruby and Weiss.

"Blake!" Ruby smiled to her.

"Sorry I ran..." Blake looked down.

"We can talk about that later." Weiss stated as Hazel stood himself back up.

Lionheart glared angrily at Ruby, aiming his weapon at her when a shot rang out from across the Atrium, it was from Qrow, who landed on the steps, adjacent to his position. Professor Lionheart's aura shattered as Teams SSSN and ABRN entered the Grand Hall and looked at their headmaster, expressing clear disappointment in their faces.

Feeling Cornered, Leonardo Lionheart did the one thing he'd always been hoping of doing, he ran away. He made his escape out the back door of the Grand Hall.

"After him!" Arslan commanded as her team and Team SSSN followed in pursuit of their headmaster.

"Oh come on-" Mercury barely had any time to express his annoyance when Blake and Weiss rushed at him with full force, assaulting him with slashes and stabs that he had a hard time keeping up with, even if he did manage to block and dodge a couple of them.

"Checkmate!" Ruby called out before speeding around Hazel and hooking her scythe around His legs and firing a shot out, tripping him onto his face before he could even realize where she went.

Emerald fired shots out at Ruby from behind, but those shots would all be deflected by Weiss, who now stood between her and Ruby.

"Mercury what are you-" she turned over to see Mercury collapse to his knees with a shattered aura, and Blake standing over him.

Hazel stood himself back up behind Ruby and threw a punch out at her.

The punch wouldn't make contact as Nora, having been boosted by Jaune's semblance was able to reach him in time and catch his hand with both of her's.

"NICE TRY BIG GUY!" Nora threw him over her shoulder and into the center of the Grand Hall. "But you just messed with one of my friends!"

Ren aimed both of his Stormflower guns at Hazel and Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors. Hazel let out a roar while Weiss stood off against Emerald.

* * *

Raven carefully stepped over Vernal's body as she approached the door at the end of the vault. She took a deep breath, looking back to Vernal. "Thank you."

One hand pressed against the door as the mechanism started to activate, the door opening up in it's complex and unique manner with the door slowly folding itself up before it opened, with a huge heat wave blasting Raven in the face.

There was the relic, on a small altar in the middle of this strange desert that existed within this door. The sky inside was blue and all Raven needed to do now was walk in and grab the relic.

The moment she took a step forward however, several gunshots were heard and a loud thud impacting the ground behind her.

Gritting her teeth in frustration she turned to see who was going to stand in her way now.

It was just her daughter, Yang who rose to her feet and glared at her.

* * *

**Commentary**: So Cinder vs Raven's still a thing here, same overall ending, though certain dialogue was removed like Raven pointing out Cinder's Grimm arm and then doing nothing about it. Rather than that, Raven does get a stab in on it. Also Blake doesn't randomly leave the Grand Hall when she first approaches it for no real reason. Especially since changed the order of events. Also there's no cut away from Checkmate. We get Mercury's defeat, Yang rushing to get to the vault with Emerald and Mercury also being a little smarter than before, but still getting stopped.

Overall this chapter is things starting to wrap up, including us finally getting a Weiss vs Emerald fight, although it's not gonna last too long, especially with Weiss being almost fully charged up again.


	16. Chapter 16: Haven's Fate

Mother and Daughter stood across from each other, eyes locked on one another as Yang walked towards her mother, meeting her half way.

"Yang, I had every bit of faith you'd be alright." Raven stated with a smirk.

"I could have died out there." Yang scoffed at her mother's attitude. "You really don't care do you?!"

"But you're alive!" Raven pointed at her.

"The door, you opened the door into the vault yourself. You're the Spring Maiden!" Yang got into a defensive stance.

"Alright, it's no surprise, yes I am indeed the Spring Maiden." Raven crossed her arms. "Vernal was merely my decoy and as you see, she served her role dutifully in keeping me alive."

"And the original Spring Maiden?" Yang asked.

"I will admit, when we found her, we tried to train her up to be as strong as she could be. It was honestly like raising a kid at first. But it of course came with the same drawbacks as raising a runt. Especially one you wanted to groom into the ideal weapon." Raven explained. "So when I was finally fed up with her I granted her the one mercy I could."

Yang looked down. "I can't believe you, Mom... Throwing lives away like this. Throwing away the life of a member of your own tribe? I thought you cared about them. I thought you actually gave a damn about your people! This isn't what my father told me about you! I guess you killed that Raven too."

"I do care!" Raven stomped her foot down. "Everything I've done has been for our survival! I'm a survivalist, Yang!"

"More like you only care about your own self preservation." Yang scoffed. "Just stay out of my way while I get the relic." she walked past her mother, bumping shoulders with her.

"You?! Getting the relic?!" Raven laughed. "That's hilarious! You think I'm gonna let you take it?!" she drew her sword out. "You're wrong!"

Yang's hand was starting to act up again as she turned to face her mother with hues that matched her own now.

"You will because you're afraid of Salem!" she yelled back at her mother. "You stand here lecturing me about survival and yet I hear things slipping out like mercy, and caring about others."

Raven's eyes flared up as the winds in the room kicked up along with a few rocks. "DON'T YOU LECTURE ME!" she floated above Yang now. "You're standing there shaking like a scared little girl! You mean nothing to me! I abandoned you and Tai because you were nothing!"

"Yet you still have a portal to us." Yang glared at her as she floated herself back down, gritting her teeth. "I look at you and I pity you. I feel nothing but remorse for the person you could have been." Yang turned away from her and stared back towards the vault. "Instead... You chose to be this."

"Yang... Please, you don't want to do this! You stand no chance against Salem! You're just as scared of her as me!" Raven was now looking even more remorseful.

"I know. But I can handle it." Yang coldly stated as her hand finally calmed down on it's own. "Goodbye, Raven."

tears fell by Raven's feet as she took a step back from her daughter. "I'm... Sorry..." she covered her own mouth as Yang turned back to face her.

A single feather instead fell onto spot Raven was standing, landing on the ground gently.

Upon approaching the vault, Yang felt a wave of heat overwhelm her for a second before she firmly took a step inside, approaching the relic.

The Relic of Knowledge appeared to be some kind of lamp.

Yang took hold of it's handle and collapsed to her knees in tears.

* * *

The door to Professor Leonardo Lionheart's office slammed shut and he locked the door while scrambling around the office, in search of something. it was then that the Seer Grimm floated into the room and saw Salem's face on the other end.

"Leo, what's going on?" she asked.

"Things have been complicated!" he explained. "The White Fang screwed up their end of the operation and to make it worse, the Mistral Police has been called! We've been compromised!"

"Leo, look at me." Salem instructed.

"Your Grace, what can I do to make it better?" he asked as the door to his office was being slammed into by his students.

"Stand aside, while I deal with these children coming your way." Salem instructed as the Seer now floated in front of the door.

Leonardo looked down in shame at what was likely going to happen to his students before he felt something in him. Something he hadn't felt in years. A spark... A single spark of courage. With that he activated his weapon and fired a rock out at the Seer Grimm, doing little more than irritate it and Salem who now turned towards him, looking rather angrily.

"You... You won't... Hurt my students!" he yelled as the door was forced open finally by Arslan.

"Have it your way then, Leonardo..." Salem stated coldly before the Seer Grimm came at him full force, knocking his weapon from his hand and in an even faster motion, dragging him into his office's hidden chamber, the hidden door slamming shut behind them.

"NO!" Arslan yelled and punched pointlessly at the door as Sun and Neptune tried to search for a hidden way to open the door around the bookshelf. The rest of the students looked around for any more Grimm like the one that had taken their headmaster.

In The Evernight Castle, Salem watched in boredom as Lionheart was killed by her Seer Grimm, while still begging for his life. "Coward." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

In the Grand Hall the fighting was seemingly wrapping up as Emerald raised up her weapons to block Weiss stabbing at her before trying to counter her with a swing of a sickle.

Weiss parried it successfully and sliced at Emerald's stomach, causing her to stagger back before Emerald then swung her weapon around in it's chain scythe form, only for it to be deflected by a glyph and hit her in the head. She stumbled back, now holding her head.

Thinking fast, she tried to activate her semblance to make Weiss hallucinate something that wasn't there, but was caught off guard when a glyph formed below her feet and launched her into the air where she was met by another glyph that an Arma Gigas stood on.

It slashed out at her and she flew back to the ground several feet, landing next to Mercury.

* * *

In the center of the Grand Hall Ruby was providing suppressing fire with Ren against Hazel. He shrugged all their bullets off with Minimal effort.

Jaune got his attention by slashing him across the chest with Crocea Mors, he then raised up his shield to block an oncoming punch. The force of the punch was more than Jaune knew he'd be able to handle for long.

"NORA NOW!" Jaune yelled before rolling out of the way as Nora swung her hammer full force at Hazel, slamming into his body and knocking him right to where Emerald and Mercury were.

The dust Crystals in Hazel's arms fell out as his aura shattered and he sat up on his knees, knowing when he was beaten.

"It's over!" Ruby stated. "Just give up, you've lost!" Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at them.

"it's not over!" Emerald insisted as she stood herself up. "When Cinder gets back she's going to stop all of you!"

The central lift rose slowly as Emerald glanced over with a smirk, expecting to see Cinder, but instead the only person there was Yang, now holding the Lamp of Knowledge in her hands and looking down towards everyone.

"Yang..." Ruby smiled proudly to her sister

Mercury slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. "DAMMIT ALL!" he yelled.

Emerald fell back to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"Emerald... Get up." Mercury told her. "Emerald, we have to go!"

The only response Emerald felt appropriate was a scream as her semblance activated again, this time creating a hallucination that everyone in the Grand Hall saw.

Black smoke gathered up as everyone was visibly shaken by what they were seeing, a giant Salem formed in the center of the room and screamed aloud before rushing straight in Ruby's direction. Ruby did the only thing she could think of doing and held her weapon in front of her for defense.

Thankfully it was only a hallucination and it vanished soon after, although any trace of Emerald, Mercury and Hazel was gone.

"W-What was that?!" Blake asked in confusion.

"That... Was a hallucination." Ozpin explained. "But, an accurate one. That was Salem."

Taking a deep breath, Blake turned towards the entrance to the Grand Hall, seeing her parents and Ilia enter through it, she glanced over towards the back exit and saw Teams SSSN and ABRN, but they seemed rather downtrodden. Blake decided to go to her family first to see how the operation went.

"How's everything outside?" Blake asked.

"The explosives are being taken down and all members of the White Fang here were arrested." Ghira explained.

"And Adam?"

"He got away." Kali shook her head. "Chief Foley told me that he managed to slip past her ships and take a few officers out along the way."

"Dammit." Blake looked down.

"It's okay." Ilia assured her, walking over. "After what happened here today, I doubt any faunus in the White Fang will be comfortable taking orders from a man like Adam. One who hides his face and abandons his own people."

"You're right." she nodded before noticing Sun walk over, scratching the back of his head. "Say, did you get Lionheart?"

"No." Sun shook his head. "There was a Grimm in his office, by the time we found a way to get to him... It was too late."

"Oh..." Blake looked down before suddenly Sun then pointed her towards her teammates.

"Why don't you go to them?" he suggested. "My teammates and I are gonna need a few minutes to just get over what we saw."

"Thank you again, Sun." Blake turned towards him with a slight smile as he waved to her before scratching the back of his head and walking over towards his teammates.

Yang approached Qrow, handing him the relic. "What happened down there?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. When I was down there, the door was open, Vernal was dead, Cinder and Raven were both gone." Yang shook her head.

Ruby walked over to her sister and fell into her arms hugging her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Weiss pulled herself into this hug as well. "You had us real worried."

"Me?! You almost died, Weiss." Yang scoffed a bit and then noticed her prosthetic arm was missing. "Oh right."

_You're lost, you're found  
You're hard to pin down_

"D-Do you... Need a hand?" Blake asked, holding up Yang's prosthetic, hoping to break the ice with her like that.

_I never know if you'll come through_

Yang just shrugged. "Alright, come here." she held her arm out for Blake to join in on the hug.

_Then you appear,  
Together we're here  
And that's all that matters somehow_

The four members of team RWBY shared a hug, reunited with one another.

* * *

The next morning, everyone that had come together at Haven all gathered up for a feast in Haven's cafeteria with a few of the Militia faunus chipping in as chefs along with Kali and Ghira.

"Thanks Mr. Belladonna." Ruby smiled to him as she took her plate of food with her to her table.

"Your teammates are very well mannered." Ghira complimented as Blake was given her food.

"Well, they are my teammates after all." Blake chuckled awkwardly.

"Go on now, sit with them, I know you're thinking of sitting alone, but you have a lot of time to make up for." Kali insisted.

"Mom..." Blake pouted before sighing. "You're right." she went and sat down next to Ruby and across from Yang who was sitting next to Weiss.

Nora was of course eating from a massive plate of pancakes while the rest of her teammates had a moderate portion.

"I think it's good Oscar's getting rest after what he's gone through." Ruby remarked.

"So Yang." Blake cleared her throat. "I just. I wanted to apologize for leaving and all that happened."

"We'll take about this another time." Yang shrugged, eating her food and looking away from her.

Ruby put a hand on Blake's shoulder, comfortingly as Blake's ears flattened on her head.

"Give her time." Weiss assured as she placed her cup of tea down.

Qrow sat himself down next to Ruby. "Hey, before he passed out, Ozpin had one last message." he turned towards Team JNR as well. "To get the lamp to Atlas."

Back in the dorm room Oscar laid in bed, resting in exhaustion from the over exhaustion of battle. Beside the bed was the Lamp of Knowledge. It started to glow a slightly brighter blue as Oscar stirred in his sleep.

* * *

The slums of Mistral were swarming with festering crime as a flickering display screen with text on it described a failed attack on Haven and listed the targets who were currently at large, including pictures of them.

As the doors to a tavern opened, the familiar shape of Adam Taurus stepped out. He wore a hood over his head now and bumped past the current person who was entering the tavern.

In the tavern were many shady individuals, all of whom had tattoos that seemed to be of a common spider symbol.

A burly looking woman wearing purple sat at the far end of the tavern looking up at the person that approached her. "Oh? And what might Little Miss get for you, darlin'?" she asked.

With that, the figure placed a scroll at the table in front of her, on it was a picture of Cinder along with a small sack full of Lien cards.

Little Miss just smiled to them. "We'll call you the moment we find them."

With that, this individual closed the umbrella she was holding.

* * *

**Commentary**: And with this chapter, Volume 5 is done! Fighting wrapped up for the most part, Emerald still has her freak out moment(But after she gets rekt by Weiss) and we do get a couple of hints for things that'll be address in Volume 6. With Yang still holding resentments towards Blake and of course that stinger scene with Lil' Miss and a certain familiar umbrella toting individual. Also Adam was there too as the "Big guy" that was mentioned in the actual Volume 6, since I'm assuming that was him. Oh yeah, also Lionheart died protecting his students in the very least.


End file.
